


Les fruits défendus

by kazuza



Series: Les fruits du mal [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst and Humor, Boarding School, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fantastic, M/M, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Torture
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 31,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazuza/pseuds/kazuza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Franchement quand je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois je me suis dit ok : charismatique, canon et sympa ? Des proviseurs dans le genre faudrait définitivement les faire se reproduire. Mah il va sans dire que c'était trop beau pour être vrai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> News 01/12/2014  
> D'abord un grand merci à tous ceux qui lisent et review, c'est ce qui m'a permis d'améliorer cette fic au long de toutes ces années !  
> Voici le premier chapitre de la version réécrite finale, j'espère que ce coup-ci, c'est bon, pour ce qui est du plot tout du moins (parce que l'orthographe et la grammaire brrr lol )  
> Les fruits défendus est désormais terminé, mais comme la fin ne coïncidait plus du tout avec le début, je suis obligé de tout réécrire (encore ç_ç). Merci de votre patience. Je pense vu l'état actuel des corrections pouvoir terminer de poster la version définitive fin avril.  
> Merci encore pour vos encouragements et n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis même négatifs, car c'est ce qui permet à l'auteur de toujours se remettre en question et donc d'avancer ! 3

  
  


Avant de me coller dans l'avion, Akagi m'a dit que le premier jour d'une année c'est comme le premier jour d'une vie. Une chance de tout recommencer.

Moi je pense que tout ça, c'est que des conneries.

Soyons sérieux, quand on a dix-sept ans tous les jours se ressemblent et toutes les rentrées des classes aussi.

Même solitude, même pression, même galère.

Les nouveaux départs, ça n'existe pas. Parce qu'on trainera toujours son minable petit soi partout où l'on ira. Même dans un autre pays.

Un exemple ?

Fraichement transféré en cours d'année :

Premier jour.

Retard parce que décalage horaire de la mort, X heures de vol Tokyo/Paris en jet privé plus cinq heures de voiture. Et la rentrée direct parce que dormir, c'est pour les mauviettes. Yeah.

Pour ne rien arranger, la CPE n'est pas là parce que, la grippe.

Si ça c'est pas une galère semblable à des millions d'autres…

Et c'est pas une nouvelle école qui me guérira de ma malchance naturelle ou une nuit complète de sommeil qui changera mon incapacité à me lever avant dix heures du matin.

Pour continuer sur la ligne, la poisse est ma seule amie, une abrutie de prof refuse de me laisser entrer sans un billet de retard. « "Allez en demander un à la CPE " me crache sa petite voix nasillarde.

Euh, elle a pas capté qu'elle était malade la CPE ou c'est juste pour me faire chier ?

Elle sourit vicieusement.

Ok, c'est bien pour me faire chier la pouffiasse...

Surtout que là maintenant, la dernière chose qui m'intéresse c'est d'aller en cours. Je veux voir Xian. Je veux la toucher, entendre sa voix en vrai, pas via un ordinateur.

Elle m'a manqué comme un bras, ma jumelle.

Trois ans.

Trois ans de séparation et je devrais encore attendre ?! Le truc qui me fout la rage quoi.

Xian me ressemble énormément physiquement : petite, élancée, cheveux et yeux noirs le tout sur peau blanche. En plus mignonne bien sûr, parce que la génétique m'a baisé.

D'ailleurs, on se ressemble tellement que deux jolies filles m'ont appelé par son prénom en me saluant quand j'ai traversé la cour… Ou comment on dégomma le peu d'amour propre qui me restait en me confondant avec une fille, fût-elle ma jumelle.

Elle est en L, parce que c'est un cursus qu'elle peut réussir sans effort, ce qui lui laisse plus de temps pour faire des trucs qui l'intéressent vraiment. Je suis en S pour les mêmes raisons.

Je chasse son visage de mon esprit parce que si je commence à penser à elle, mon année de la dernière chance va commencer par moi, séchant les cours.

Je prends une profonde respiration.

Ça sert moyen, vu que je suis genre désespérément perdu. Ce lycée de riche est un putain de labyrinthe quoi ! Là encore un parfait exemple d'une merde que chaque personne normalement constituée peut rencontrer à chaque rentrée, quel que soit l'école ou le pays. J'ai aucun sens de l'orientation, mais une excellente mémoire visuelle, donc logiquement, je devrais pouvoir retrouver le chemin du bureau de la CPE, vu que j'en viens. Mais bon, il semble que ma mémoire se soit barrée en même temps que ma dignité, parce que j'arrive déjà pas à trouver la sortie de ce putain de bâtiment!

* * *

**~ · ~**

* * *

J'ai réussi à retrouver le bâtiment administratif, yay moi! (après 1/4 d'heure... mais bon hein... ) et évidemment y'a toujours pas de CPE. En fait, y'a juste personne nulle part! C'est grand comme une ville ce lycée à la con alors ou est le peuple bon dieu!?

Si ça c'est pas de la pure poisse je m'y connais plus…

Je crapahute aux étages, on sait jamais que je trouve un être vivant quelque part... Je capte vite fait une plaque sur une porte qui dit - secrétariat du proviseur -...Euh... C'est peut-être pas le bon endroit pour trainer finalement. En plus, maintenant que j'y pense, si on me chope ici, on pourrait bien m'accuser de sécher les cours et franchement avec mon dossier, même le plus pauvre et abruti des avocats commis d'office plaiderait pas ma cause.

Mais p'tain pour une fois que je veux vraiment aller en cours !

Enfin, _envie_ , hein? Là c'est plutôt une question de survie. Parce que rien que l'idée de passer plus d'une heure avec je-peux-exploser-les-vitres-avec-ma-voix-de-crécelle me donne envie de me tirer une balle. Mais comme c'est une exagération et que mon paternel lui n'exagérait pas en me disant que ce lycée c'était ma dernière chance, faut que je donne le maximum là.

Je m'apprête à redescendre l'escalier quand on m'agrippe l'épaule. _Brutalement._ Je sursaute et balance mon poing dans la figure de la personne sans trop réfléchir. Le coup est paré et je me retrouve immobilisé genre, comme ça, ce qui est vraiment la loose totale sachant que je pratique les arts martiaux depuis un peu toujours.

Le type qui m'a attrapé me fixe d'un air mécontent et vaguement genre... C'est quoi ce cafard qui a osé s'écraser sous ma chaussure Gaspard...

Bien bien, un adulte, sûrement un prof ou un truc du genre, bien Shu, way to go mon gars !

À ce point de l'histoire on peut sauter le passage ou je vous raconte que j'ai été viré de ma précédente école et pourquoi…

J'ouvre grand les yeux avant de me rendre compte de deux choses.

La première c'est que c'est le mec le plus canon que j'ai jamais vu (pourtant physiquement, c'est pas mon type du tout, mais beau comme ça ? On transcende la barrière des préférences là).

La deuxième c'est qu'il est vachement plus grand que moi et que ça m'énerve.

Eh ouais, premier chapitre dans le manuel du parfait petit sociopathe, immédiatement détester quelqu'un pour des raisons complètement irrationnelles !

Ouais, c'est moi, Shuan Xi, cinglé et fier de l'être.

Et le gars qu'a décidé d'arrêter de faire la gueule pour se foutre de la mienne.

J'lui en collerais bien une, mais je doute que ça arrange mes affaires.

-Shuan a de gros problèmes de violence. Il réprime ses émotions. C'est un enfant extrêmement perturbé-, ou un machin du genre, avait dit le psychiatre quand je me suis fait virer de l'école pour avoir frappé un de mes professeurs. Tout ce que j'ai à dire sur le sujet c'est quand même pas ma faute si on m'encourage à exprimer ma colère et qu'on me punit après pour ça !

Je dec' hein ? L'a totalement raison le psy, mais franchement au point où j'en suis, c'est plus d'une thérapie dont j'ai besoin. Juste que mon père meurt.

La voix froide du type ainsi que la pression de sa main sur mon poignet me ramènent à la réalité.

― Alors monsieur Xi, arriver en retard, traîner dans les couloirs et agresser son proviseur, voilà une manière très _personnelle_ de commencer l'année.

Mon proviseur ? Mais _go_ moi sérieux ! Pourquoi prendre la peine de venir hein ? J'aurais dû carrément mettre le feu à ce putain d'endroit pour ce résultat là hein?

Je suis mort.

Viré égal mort. Mon père…

J'arrive plus à respirer et je suis à peu près certain que je vais avoir une attaque de panique dans genre, tout de suite…

Heureusement que le bonhomme me tient toujours par le bras sinon je crois que je serais déjà par terre. Il me secoue un peu, mais pas de - allons téléphoner à votre père pour mettre en route la procédure d'exclusion voulez-vous ? - en vue. J'attends quelques minutes, histoire de voir, puis je jette un coup d'œil vers lui.

Toutes traces de contrariété semblent avoir déserté son visage, un léger sourire vient même s'épanouir sur ses lèvres.

Et cette fois, il se fout pas de ma gueule... Je crois.

Je me dégage d'une secousse parce que c'est parce qu'il fait deux têtes de plus que moi qu'il peut me trimballer comme bon lui chante.

― Monsieur Xi, vous êtes le fils de Kyô Hasumi si je ne m'abuse? Les entreprises Kobolt et Rakuzan ?

― Euh… Ouais. Enfin, oui !

Il est bien renseigné le con. C'est nos deux filiales internationales. Kobolt c'est du high-tech de luxe et Rakuzan, de la sape bon marché.

Il me fixe genre le faucon de la mort. Ce regard, froid et calculateur, on dirait mon père.

Je frissonne.

Son expression s'adoucit. Il est trop beau, c'est super perturbant. Il sourit carrément cette fois. J'ai aucune idée de ce qui peut se passer dans sa tête, mais le silence est trop pesant pour mes nerfs à vif.

― Je rentre chez moi ?

Pour me pendre...

— Et pourquoi ? Vous avez cours il me semble. Vous comptez ajouter à votre premier jour exemplaire l'école buissonnière ?

Là pour le coup, je peux pas m'empêcher de le dévisager franchement en fronçant les sourcils.

— Je suis pas viré ?

— Eh bien, il me semble que Mlle Ferrera est malade et que comme je l'espère vous cherchiez sa suppléante pour vous faire un billet de retard ?

Je le regarde, il me regarde… on se regarde… Le message est clair et je saisis la perche comme un pauvre type perdu au milieu de l'océan.

— Oui.

— C'est ce que je pensais, et je doute qu'il ait été dans votre intention de me frapper, je me trompe?

Mon con, je te frapperais bien là maintenant, juste parce que ta belle gueule et tes manières sympathiques me perturbent grave.

Je le regarde encore et on reprend notre petit manège. Je dois faire une drôle de tête parce qu'il sourit encore, plus franchement cette fois.

— … Non.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me cherche des excuses ? Soit il a un grain, soit il est intelligent et a flairé le gros poisson. Mon père c'est une grosse huile après tout et si je survis à son règne, j'hériterais d'un empire qui domine le Japon et une partie de la Grande République de Chine à l'heure actuelle. Sans parler du fait que c'est la famille de ma fiancée qui règne sur l'autre partie.

— La plupart du personnel administratif est malade. On se croirait dans un film d'horreur à petit budget. Janvier est vraiment le plus mauvais mois de l'année… il grommelle en me faisant signe de le suivre. Je vais remplir votre autorisation d'entrée.

Je le suis sans un mot, fasciné par la démarche assurée et l'aura de puissance que ce type dégage. C'est rare les proviseurs qui ont vraiment une aura de leader, pas juste des vieux et gros pachydermes à la con. Et celui-là pour ne rien gâcher… Il a un cul particulièrement appétissant.

* * *

~·~

* * *

Visiblement, cet étage est occupé uniquement par lui et son staff. On passe devant sa superbe secrétaire (qui arrange une plante verte vilaine comme tout) avant d'entrer dans son bureau.

― Votre carte étudiant ?

Je la sors de ma besace et la lui tends sans un mot. Il s'assoit à son bureau (un grand truc en chêne massif qui trône au milieu de la pièce), pose ma carte sur le lecteur scan et commence à taper des trucs sur son ordi. Contrairement à mon école privée d'Osaka qui était assez vieux jeu, ici tout est informatisé et c'est carrément cool.

Pendant qu'il bosse, je fais passer le temps en jetant un coup d'œil aux alentours.

Conclusion ? Cet endroit est juste trop propre et bien rangé pour être occupé par un humain.

Les livres sur les immenses étagères en bois massif sont classés par couleur, hauteur _et_ ordre alphabétique, y'a pas un gramme de poussière, les tableaux sont tous à la même hauteur, au millimètre près je parie. Même la paperasse qui encombre son plan de travail est parfaitement organisée en petite pile distincte dont pas une feuille ne dépasse.

Je dis pas que c'est mal d'être organisé tout ça. Xian est super carrée aussi, mais à ce niveau-là, ça fout quand même un peu les jetons. Ça fait limite psychopathe quoi.

Il me rend finalement ma carte avec un sourire poli et je me décide à poser la question qui me brûle les lèvres depuis tout à l'heure :

― Pourquoi ?

— Hum ?

— Pourquoi vous ne me virez pas. Vous devez connaître mon dossier non ?

Il relève les yeux de son ordinateur et la seule chose à laquelle je peux penser à cet instant c'est : _oh putain les yeux_ ! ! Gris genre acier. C'est sexy comme c'est pas permis.

Il sourit.

Mes yeux font une déviation sur la gauche parce que là, c'est juste pas possible.

— Oui, je connais vos antécédents dans un autre lycée que le mien. Mais laissez-moi être honnête avec vous Shuan. Ce qui était valable là-bas ne l'est pas ici. Dans le lycée De la Vrillière, nous sommes chargés de l'éducation de l'élite de ce monde. Et comme je pense que vous êtes assez intelligent et bien éduqué pour le savoir, les êtres d'exceptions demandent une façon de faire différente du tout à chacun. Pour aujourd'hui, je ferais donc preuve d'une certaine souplesse. Mais ne pensez pas un instant pouvoir toujours vous en sortir ainsi. Vous n'êtes plus le seul enfant dont les parents sont riches et puissants désormais. Nous avons des règles, que je vous prierais d'étudier et de suivre scrupuleusement. En cas de manquement à ces règles, vous serez puni comme vous le méritez. La balle est donc dans votre camp. À vous de ne plus faire d'erreur.

J'ouvre la bouche et je la referme.

Il aurait pu aussi utiliser ça pour tenter un coup de pression sur mon paternel (pas que ça aurait marché, mais bon ça il le sait pas). Être viré de ce lycée (probablement le plus prestigieux du monde actuel) après seulement dix minutes en son sein, ils auraient de quoi rire dans le cercle d'amis (partenaires commerciaux) de mon père.

Je suis pas assez innocent pour me dire qu'il n'y a pas pensé.

Mais il l'a pas fait.

Ça me fait… Bizarre.

Bon, ok. Peut-être que les nouveaux départs existent, mais c'est quand même _rare_. Super super hyper rare. Et puis, j'avais raison sur un point, c'est pas le lieu qui change la donne, c'est les gens.

Et ce type…

― Vous êtes bizarre, je lâche sans réfléchir, en repoussant une mèche folle derrière mon oreille.

Ma bouche a encore été plus vite que mon cerveau. Je me mords la lèvre de frustration.

Vas-y, antagonise le proviseur, Shuan…

Y'en a encore qui se demandait pourquoi je me suis fait précédemment virer? Et dire que je dois hériter d'un groupe qui a à ses pieds la moitié du continent asiatique… ça fait peur.

Il relève de nouveau la tête, me fixe, l'air incrédule et il éclate de rire, juste comme ça.

Je révise mon jugement, il est peut-être intelligent (30 %), très probablement manipulateur (à quel degré, ça, ça reste à approfondir), mais ce qui est certain c'est qu'il est 100 % tordu.

Ou tout simplement… Sympa ?

― Ma femme n'arrête pas de me le dire.

Marié… ?!

Il doit avoir quoi ? La vingtaine bien tassée… Devenir proviseur de _ce_ lycée à cet âge ça dû demander pas mal de sacrifice (avec un _gros_ coup de piston). Avec ça, j'vois pas où il a trouvé le temps de se maquer. Sauf s'il est de la haute (90 % de chance), genre mariage arrangé, ce qui est possible après tout. Xian et moi on est bien fiancés tous les deux.

J'dois faire une drôle de tête parce qu'il se met de nouveau à pouffer.

― Oui, je suis marié et j'ai dépassé la trentaine.

Sans dec' !?

— _Ok_ … Vous avez quel âge alors ?

— Une fois la vingtaine dépassée ce ne sont plus des choses que l'on demande Shuan, il répond du tac au tac, un éclat malicieux faisant briller ses yeux gris.

— Les hommes c'est plutôt la quarantaine, non ? J'enchaine de la même manière. Il attend que ça et ça se voit.

Il rit encore. C'est un son auquel je pourrais m'habituer.

Finalement, il se lève et me serre la main.

— Je suis bien content d'accueillir un élève qui a le sens de l'humour. Je ne vous dirais pas que je souhaite bientôt vous revoir, mais plutôt une bonne rentrée. Ne vous inquiétez pas, les professeurs et moi-même savons combien il est difficile de faire sa rentrée des classes en milieu d'année. N'hésitez pas à demander conseil à votre sœur. C'est une élève exemplaire.

* * *

**~ · ~**

* * *

En sortant je me dis que les proviseurs, sympa, drôles et canon devraient être mis dans des réserves spécialisées pour qu'ils s'y multiplient.

Enfin, l'important c'est qu'il m'ait genre pas viré du tout et que cette pouffe de prof va enfin me laisser entrer. Heureusement, retourner au bâtiment où semblent se dérouler la plupart des cours se fait sans encombre. Je l'ai bien repéré par la fenêtre du bureau.

Après ça, trouver la bonne salle de classe, ça me prend pas plus de cinq minutes. Ma mémoire visuelle est tip top et ça compense mon sens de l'orientation pourrit quoi.

Je frappe à la porte. Elle me brêle d'entrer. C'est genre argh ! Avoir une voix pareille ça devrait être interdit par la loi.

Et la gueule qui va avec… non, mais elle s'est fait combien de coloration différente en même temps exactement ? Au moins je viens enfin de découvrir quelque chose que le coiffeur à deux cents euros la demi-heure de mon père pourrait pas sauver là. J'me coucherais moins con tient.

Après, elle a beau avoir un physique dégueulasse, elle parle un anglais impeccable. J'étais obligé de prendre deux options et vu que je parle quasi mieux l'anglais que le japonais, je me suis dit que ce serait tranquille genre je pourrais y faire la sieste quoi.

Mais dormir avec la voix de cette morue en fond sonore ? Impossible ! Ah! La poisse est ma copine le retour en somme.

Elle m'indique où aller m'asseoir (genre la seule place libre dans la classe je vais pas pouvoir la trouver seul).

Mon voisin de table est un asiat' aux cheveux blonds décoloré dont les yeux bruns pourraient faire office de congélateur (mais pas mal foutu du tout). Il me jette un regard à la - pourquoi qu'on me fout un cafard dans ton genre à côté de moi ?! - et je ne perds pas de temps pour le lui rendre. S'il me cherche il va me trouver le con. C'est pas le jour pour me prendre de haut !

J'inspire profondément. Je dois être sage. Je dois me détendre.

Contrôler sa colère, contrôler…

Enfin pas de baston au lycée quoi. En dehors, c'est une autre affaire. Et l'autre con là, je sens qu'il est pas du genre à être contre un bon p'tit fist fight. Katsura Uesugi qu'elle a dit la prof. Un jap' donc.

On s'ignore.

Elle parle, elle parle, je me fais chier…

Elle parle…

Elle perce un nouveau trou de balle à une élève qui mâchait du chewing-gum.

Elle parle…

Le cours se termine.

C'est pas trop tôt.

Vu les soupirs de soulagement des autres, l'existence d'une conscience collective vient d'être prouvée. On est tous d'accord pour dire qu'il faudrait la crever cette harpie.

C'est la pause et c'est tant mieux, j'ai un casier et une sœur à retrouver moi.

― Excusez-moi, Shuan Zi ? M'aborde un p'tit blond que je connais ni d'Adam ni d'Ève.

Putain on peut pas me foutre la paix cinq secondes ?

Contrôler la colère, contrôler…

Je hausse un sourcil. Il reprend, les yeux rivés sur sa tablette.

― Ça s'écrit Z.I c'est ça ?

— Xi.

— Tchi ?

— Mon nom c'est Xi. Et ça s'écrit avec un X. Comme Xavier.

Comme je vais te Xilophoner ta face.

Contrôler la colère, contrôler…

— Ah…

Il a l'a délicatesse de rougir, et corrige vite fait sa bourde. Il est mignon et même carrément beau. Définitivement dans ma case « possible » et ça le sauve le p'tit con qui sait pas écrire ni même prononcer mon nom. Y'a que deux lettres quand même hein ? Et c'est pas comme si on lui avait demandé de l'écrire en kanji.

— Ah... Hum… Je suis Vivian Schilton, le délégué de ta classe, on m'a chargé de te montrer un peu l'école, de t'expliquer le fonctionnement enfin, tu vois le topo !

Ah, peut-être qu'il va m'être utile celui-là en plus d'être joli à regarder. J'ai vaguement l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part d'ailleurs…

Je secoue légèrement la tête. Qu'est-ce que je m'en fous de ce gars. Je veux voir Xian !

Je sors mon sourire homologué succès garanti et déclare :

― En fait, je cherche mon casier.

Et mon adorable sœur, mais ça sera pour après.

J'ai droit à un petit rougissement qui me dit que j'ai mis dans le mille.

Encore.

C'est presque trop facile.

— Le casier, je peux faire ça ! Suis-moi.

J'obtempère.

― Tu es le frère de Xian, non ? Vous n'avez pas le même nom de famille alors je n'étais pas sûr.

S'il connait Xian, il est clair que ses qualités d'observations ne cassent pas trois pattes à un canard, mais il pourrait bien m'être utile au-delà de ses qualités de GPS. Malgré tout, je peux pas m'empêcher de le taquiner, juste pour voir s'il sera aussi mignon que je l'imagine avec des joues toutes rouges.

― C'est vrai que nous les asiat' on est tous frères et sœurs…

Et BAM ça manque pas et c'est encore mieux que je ne l'imaginais. Il bégayerait presque. C'est tellement comique que j'éclate de rire et mets fin à son supplice.

― Je dec'. Oui, c'est ma sœur. Xi, c'est le nom de notre mère.

― C'est pas sympa de se moquer de son pauvre et innocent délégué Shuan, il répond en boudant. Ses yeux brillent d'un éclat malicieux et juste comme ça, le courant passe entre nous.

Cette impression qu'on va bien s'entendre, ça me fait bizarre. Quelque part entre peur et excitation. Je ne saurais pas trop dire. Faut savoir qu'avant que j'arrive ici, ma vie sociale était du genre restreinte.

Beaucoup.

Akagi, Xian, le staff de mon père et mes coups d'un soir…

Jamais eut d'ami alors je sais pas trop quoi faire pour le coup…

Il sourit et me regarde de dessous ses longs cils dorés avec juste ce qu'il faut de rose sur les joues. Je capte direct le message. Le placard s'il l'a connu, c'était au passé.

Être pote je sais pas encore, mais flirter gentiment, ça c'est dans mes cordes.

― _Innocent_ hein ?

― Tout à fait monsieur. Tient voilà ton casier. Tu l'ouvres avec ta carte. Tu la passes une fois pour ouvrir, une fois pour le verrouiller.

T'ain même la fermeture des casiers marche avec la carte étudiant quoi ! C'est trop bien. Plus besoin d'encombrer ma tête de mot de passe à rallonge! Je range mes affaires dedans pour ne garder que les trucs utiles pour les cours suivants. Vivian semble pas être pressé de partir. L'air de pas y toucher, il me zieute sans répit.

Ça me dérange pas.

Il est _vraiment_ mignon : petit (plus que moi ce qui tient du miracle puisque j'arrive pas à décoller du mètre soixante), élancé, avec une bouille de chérubin, des yeux noisettes et de fins cheveux blonds bébé légèrement ondulé.

C'est toujours agréable de se sentir apprécié par un beau mec (ou une jolie nana), c'est certain. J'ai pas envie de la jouer pas intéressé, mais je fais gaffe quand même. Les états uni d'Europe c'est pas _encore_ le fief de mon père (encore étant le maitre mot), mais c'est pas pour ça que je peux baisser ma garde pour autant. Le paternel se trancherait un bras (ou plutôt _mon_ bras) plutôt que d'imaginer la possibilité que je sois _bisexuel_. Alors gay…

― À midi il faudra qu'on signe ton adhésion à notre groupe et que je te présente à Nathaniel. Ne t'inquiète pas, comme Xian y est déjà, ce ne sera qu'une formalité. Après, on updatera ta carte et on te fera visiter le lycée et…

Je le coupe net parce que là, j'ai dû rater une marche. Il me parle en yaourt.

― Groupe ?

Son expression joyeuse fond comme neige au soleil.

― Ah. Xian ne t'a pas parlé de notre système de vie scolaire. Mince. Alors, en fait…

Il s'arrête brusquement de parler et regarde par-dessus mon épaule. Je m'aperçois alors qu'il n'y a plus un bruit autour de nous et vu qu'on est un peu dans un lycée, ça en dit long. Vivian fait une tête chelou.

Je ferme mon casier d'un geste sec et me retourne.

Ch'ais pas pourquoi, mais je sens la merde arrivée en tapis volant là.

Et la merde en question porte le nom de Katsura Uesugi et de toute une troupe de bonshommes derrière lui, style le chef et sa petite bande.

Des groupes qu'il a dit le p'tit blond ? Eh bas ça promet. S'il y a un truc que je supporte pas, à part les gens en général, les blonds et les grandes perches, c'est bien les systèmes de caste et les p'tits chefs à leur tête. J'ai déjà donné dans l'école privée de Kyoto, puis d'Osaka où mon père m'avait parqué en espérant que j'apprendrais la vie en société, après avoir passé treize ans enfermé dans la maison familiale avec pour seule compagnie Xian, Akagi et le personnel de la maison. Na, je suis pas _du tout_ amer. Nope.

Le con ignore tout le monde et se dirige droit vers nous. Il parait très calme contrairement à son troupeau qui lui m'a l'air bien agité. En même temps, je suis pas sûr que ce type soit capable de péter les plombs et tout défoncer. Faudrait qu'il décongèle un peu avant ça. Pas comme moi quoi.

― T'as déjà choisi ton camp on dirait.

― Tu te crois dans un film ? Lève le pied, ça fait même trois heures que je suis dans ce bahut, du con.

Tout le monde se tait dans le couloir genre on veut pas se retrouver impliquer dans l'affaire, mais on n'ose pas bouger non plus. Sa bande commence à faire le gros dos, sauf la grande perche derrière lui qui fait un geste pour les calmer. Uesugi, il hausse un sourcil et c'est à peu près tout. C'est là que Vivian qui n'a absolument pas l'air effrayé contrairement au reste du peuple (j'l'aime de plus en plus ce mec) se met entre moi et l'autre avant même que je puisse en placer une.

― Arrête de parader Uesugi, il ne connaît pas les règles.

— Toi tu les connais, et ce que tu fais là, c'est pas dans le programme.

— Je suis le délégué au cas où tu l'aurais oublié ? Ce que je fais, c'est mon _job_.

— Tu veux vraiment qu'on discute des détails maintenant Schilton ? Tu veux m'apprendre à faire _mon_ job ?

La menace est incompréhensible pour moi, mais parfaitement discernable. Vivian pâlit légèrement avant d'effacer toute trace d'émotion de son visage.

Satisfait de son petit effet, le con se tourne vers moi, l'air de se foutre royalement du monde.

― Puisque Schilton a l'air d'avoir des trous de mémoire, je vais me charger de te la faire simple. La première règle ici c'est qu'on ne parle à personne tant qu'on n'a pas choisi son groupe. Ensuite tu signes le formulaire d'adhésion au dit groupe et tu en suis les règles à la lettre. Il y a deux groupes, le mien, et celui de Nathaniel de La Vrillière. Tu as jusqu'à ce soir pour choisir. Je pense pas pouvoir faire plus clair.

Ce ton, cette manière de bouger, cette expression paresseuse, vaguement ennuyée et surtout cette volonté de vouloir réduire ma liberté à néant, ça me fait voir tout noir tout d'un coup.

Quand je reviens, y'a du sang sur mes phalanges et Uesugi essuie sa lèvre du dos de la main, l'air un peu moins composé pour le coup. Il l'a pas vu venir celle-là ni les autres d'ailleurs. Remarque j'ai rien vu non plus. _Encore_.

C'est pourtant pas le genre de truc m'arrive souvent, mais à chaque fois ça m'a foutu dans une merde noire. Je peux juste pas supporter qu'on tente de me retirer le peu de libre arbitre que j'ai. Ça me fait littéralement péter les plombs.

Je respire profondément pour éviter de le frapper de nouveau. Mes doigts me démangent, mais je peux pas me battre le premier jour. Pas alors que j'ai promis au proviseur sympa d'être sage et que mon père n'attend qu'un faux pas de ma part pour me faire _disparaitre_.

― Écoute bien mon con, je parlerai à qui j'ai envie de parler et si ça te plait pas t'as qu'à aller te faire mettre. _Je crois pas que je puisse faire plus clair_.

Eh encore ma bouche qui est allée plus vite que mon cerveau. Arf.

Tout le monde me regarde comme si j'étais bien pété. Et sachant qu'il y a pas moins de quatre mecs costauds derrière Uesugi qu'on l'air d'avoir rien envie de plus dans la vie que de me démonter la gueule, le monde à raison.

Deux mecs s'avancent vers moi, cette fois, la perche les laisse passer, mais lui, il les retient d'un signe. Une tête de con, mais un vrai leader. J'admire ça. S'il veut régler le problème lui-même, je suis d'attaque. Juste pas dans le lycée.

On se jauge.

― On règle ça quand tu veux.

Il me regarde fixement avant de hausser les épaules.

― Pas la peine. J'ai rien contre toi, je te connais pas. Les règles sont ce qu'elles sont et c'est mon taf de les faire appliquer, point à la ligne. T'as jusqu'à ce soir. Et si tu me frappes encore, attends-toi à recevoir la monnaie plus les intérêts. J'ai rien contre les fortes têtes, mais les p'tites frappes, je sais comment les remettre à leur place.

Je hausse les épaules à mon tour. Il peut dire ce qu'il veut, il peut se brosser avec son règlement à la con. C'est pas possible que les deux cents élèves qui étudient ici soient divisés en seulement deux groupes. Après, il a l'air du genre réglo, et ça, ça lui fait un cookie bonus.

Alors qu'il s'éloigne, je jette un coup d'œil à Vivian, qui a l'air légèrement soulagé et a laissé tomber sa poker face. Cela dit il me trompera plus avec ses airs mignons et naïfs maintenant que j'ai vu en dessous. Je m'apprête à lui lancer un bon -what the fuck ? - quand il m'attrape par le bras et m'entraîne dans le couloir sous le regard inquiet des autres élèves. Il entre dans une salle de classe vide et referme la porte derrière lui d'un coup sec.

Le visage mortellement sérieux du mec me déstabilise un peu. J'ai peur qu'il soit aussi à fond dans ce trip de groupe et que je doive renoncer à mieux connaitre une des seules personnes qui m'a fait une impression positive depuis très _très_ longtemps.

― On peut dire que tu as du cran, ça c'est certain. Ou alors tu es totalement malade.

― Essaie les deux. Je fais en soupirant.

― Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de le frapper ?!

― … Sa tête ?

Il secoue la sienne, l'air aussi épuisé que moi avant de laisser échapper un petit rire genre, je suis d'accord, mais je peux pas le dire à voix haute.

― C'est de ma faute tout ça. J'étais persuadé que Xian t'avait parlé du système de groupe mis en place dans ce lycée.

Je serre les dents et ne réponds rien. Pas envie de lui dire que notre père ne nous autorisait ni échange de mail, ni coup de fil. Juste une conversation par semaine sur VizoW, avec Akagi pour tenir la chandelle.

― Tu vas pas me faire croire que _tous_ les élèves de ce lycée sont soit dans un groupe soit dans l'autre.

― À vrai dire, le système de vie scolaire entier est basé sur les groupes. En gros ici, ce sont les élèves qui s'autodirigent à travers ce système. Comme une sorte de gouvernement interne. La CPE n'a qu'un pouvoir administratif et il n'y a pas de professeur principal ou de proviseur adjoint. Les pions font de la figuration. Pour faire court, il y a deux groupes. Chacun est dirigé par un chef, élu par les élèves de terminale et de secondes. Il est soutenu par deux généraux. Ils sont eux-mêmes assistés par six représentants. On organise ainsi les évènements sportifs, les kermesses, les clubs, l'entretien de certains locaux et la discipline des élèves. Le proviseur supervise les deux chefs, mais en règle générale, ils ont tout pouvoir.

Je le regarde, comme s'il me parlait en yaourt.

Sérieusement, c'est… C'est juste pas possible. Ok, j'ai fréquenté que deux écoles dans ma vie… Pendant six mois… Et c'était dans un autre pays, donc j'ai une expérience plutôt limitée, mais _merde_ c'est pas possible un truc aussi invraisemblable !

― Tu vas pas me dire qu'il n'y a pas une seule personne qui se soit rebellée contre ce système de nazi ?!

― Bien sûr qu'il y en a eu. Ils ont eu vite fait de le regretter fait-moi confiance. _Tout_ le monde joue par ces règles, Shuan, les élèves, le corps enseignant, la sécurité, tout le monde. La plupart des parents ont fait leur scolarité ici d'ailleurs, alors ne t'imagine pas que ça choque qui que ce soit.

Je vois à sa gueule qu'il plaisante pas. Que ça le fait même pas rire du tout. Et là ce que le proviseur m'a dit ce matin sur les êtres et la manière de les gérer prend tout son sens. Je commence à comprendre pourquoi mon père a décidé de m'envoyer ici.

Bienvenue à Trouduculand, le monde ou le libre arbitre et la pensée personnelle n'existent pas ! Merci papa, encore une fois tu as trouvé le moyen idéal de faire de ma vie un enfer, et sans même avoir à te déplacer. C'est presque un art à ce niveau...

― De la merde. Je préfère me faire passer à tabac tous les jours que de cautionner un truc pareil.

Il m'attrape par le bras pour me retenir. Je me dégage d'une secousse et le regrette aussitôt. L'air peiné qui se peint sur son visage me serrerait presque le cœur. J'ai l'impression d'avoir frappé un chiot.

— Ne fait pas ça, s'il te plait ! Te faire passer à tabac tous les jours ? Comment tu peux faire comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance !?

— Parce que c'est le cas !

— Admettons ! Tu n'as pas peur de te foutre en l'air ! Et Xian alors ? Tu crois que tu es le seul qu'une décision pareille va toucher ?

Je me mords la lèvre, vaincu en un coup.

J'y avais pas pensé. Évidemment que si je merde comme ça, ça risque de retomber sur elle.

Flairant la faiblesse encore mieux qu'un chien de chasse, le petit blond se prive pas pour en étaler une deuxième couche.

— Tu sais qu'elle est la deuxième générale de Nathaniel ? Tu as la moindre idée du temps et des sacrifices que ça lui a demandés pour arriver à cette place ?!

— C'est bon, arrête. J'ai compris.

Il se radoucit.

― Laisse-moi te présenter mes amis. Discute avec Xian… S'il te plait…

Il me regarde avec un parfait air de chiot battu et je ne peux pas y résister. Et puis merde, j'ai pas envie de foutre le bordel encore et encore si j'y suis pas obligé. On est en janvier. J'ai que six mois à tenir ici et je dois _absolument pas_ faire de vague. J'ai juste à rejoindre le groupe de Vivian. Après tout, Uesugi est un con. Et dans cet autre groupe il y a Xian. Vivian est super sympa, il n'y a pas de raison que ses amis ne le soient pas aussi. Akagi me l'a dit, dit et redit faut que j'apprenne à _plier_ ou je vais finir par me rompre.

Malgré ce petit coaching interne, je me sens au bord de la nausée. L'idée de jouer le jeu de mon père, comme son petit jouet favori alors même qu'il est à l'autre bout de la terre me révulse.

Encore une fois, je me retrouve impuissant face à lui.

J'inspire profondément et hoche la tête, à bout de force.

― Ok.

— Parfait ! s'exclame Vivian, avec un soulagement non feint. La sonnerie l'empêche de rajouter quoi que ce soit.

C'est la fin de la pause. Je me sens vidé et démoralisé. Vivian m'adresse un petit sourire. Ça me redonne un peu d'énergie. Je lui tapote l'épaule et on sort tous les deux de la salle.

― On se met à côté en cours de maths ? Il demande, plein d'espoir en zieutant carrément mon entrejambe.

Pour lui, je suis déjà du tout cuit. La petite _saloperie_!

Je le détaille de la tête aux pieds, _ostensiblement_ avant de hausser les épaules, l'air pas si intéressé que ça. Son genre de mec c'est hard to get, y'a pas photo. Ça tombe bien si c'est un joueur. Moi aussi.

― On verra.

Son regard s'allume comme une guirlande de Noël. Il laisse tomber son innocence factice pour une expression de carnivore. Ouaip, il a définitivement plus d'expérience que son apparence pourrait le laisser présager. Ça m'apprendra à juger les gens sur leur physique tiens.

― Ah c'est comme _ça_ alors ?

— Ouaip, on dirait bien.

Il ne fait même plus semblant de paraître gêné. Son sourire est aussi rafraichissant qu'une mangue.

― On s'est bien trouvé alors.

Je l'aurais pas mieux dit moi-même.

* * *

**~ · ~**

* * *

La matinée passe très vite, faut dire que j'adore les maths donc deux heures d'affilée c'est le bonheur. Ouais, je suis cinglé comme ça moi.

Na, je dec' hein ? C'est juste que quand on fait des maths, on peut pas penser à autre chose, ça remplit l'esprit comme rien au monde.

Quand la cloche sonne tout le monde se rue littéralement vers la sortie et moi je reste un peu pour attendre Vivian qui discute avec le prof.

Délégué c'est chiant chiant chiant.

Je pensais que le système scolaire serait différent du Japon (pas que les six mois que j'ai passés dans une école normale soit une référence, mais bon…), mais il semblerait que les écoles privées fassent leurs propres sauces en matière de règlement intérieur et d'organisation.

Vivian fait partie de l'orchestre. Il est soliste de violon. Il est aussi délégué principal des premières S et le bras droit du chef de son groupe. Ça fait un paquet de trucs à gérer pour un mec à l'air aussi nonchalant, mais je me dis que s'il le fait, c'est qu'il doit assurer.

Je dois bien lui avoir tapé dans l'œil pour qu'il perde de si précieuses minutes de son temps avec un fouteur de merde fraichement débarqué dans mon genre.

Un mec s'approche de moi pendant que je zieute mon téléphone. Il est grand, genre vraiment grand (ça me saoule direct), brun, les yeux bleus foncés, l'air tranquille. Toute sa physionomie hurle : je cherche pas le conflit. Merci mémoire, je le remets direct. C'est un des sbires d'Uesugi. La grande perche qui retenait les chiens. Seulement il a l'air sympa et j'ai pas envie de faire des vagues pour rien donc je me contente de hocher la tête.

― Désolé pour tout à l'heure. Katsura s'emporte vite, mais on dirait que c'est quelque chose que vous avez en commun.

Il sourit d'une telle manière que je peux pas m'empêcher de sourire en réponse.

— C'est pas faux … Je réponds en serrant fermement la main qu'il me tend. Il a de la poigne et c'est bien, parce que j'aime pas les mous. Shuan et toi ?

— Thomas. Alors, ton choix est définitif, il fait en jetant un coup d'œil vers Vivian, ou tu me laisseras une chance de te convaincre ?

Droit au but, parce que la subtilité, c'est pour les tapettes. J'apprécie sa franchise cependant.

— Mec sérieux…

— Je sais, je sais. J'ai cru comprendre que de ton point de vue, tout ça, ça craint. Mais il y a des avantages à ce système, tu sais. En plus ce n'est pas comme si on avait le choix, alors autant laisser les choses se faire en douceur. Ce n'est que le lycée, pas la vie entière. Comme on dit : À Rome, il faut s'habiller comme les Romains.

Dit de cette manière, avec cette force tranquille et ce sourire bienveillant, ça a quasi autant d'impact que le plaidoyer de Vivian un peu plus tôt. Si seulement mon cerveau socialement atrophié voulait bien suivre le courant et se mettre à la page.

— T'as sûrement raison.

― Je suppose que tu es déjà booké pour le déjeuner.

― Vivian va me présenter ses potes ouais.

Et je vais _enfin_ voir ma princesse.

― Permets-moi de te présenter les miens alors. Faire un choix est assez difficile si on ne connaît qu'un seul des parties en présence.

— Ce qui est difficile c'est de faire le choix de ses potes pour l'année en une journée.

― Pour les trois années, en fait. Heureusement que tu n'es pas arrivé ici en première. Il répond, bon enfant.

Thomas, ça doit être le genre de mec que rien ne peut fâcher tellement il est posé. Sa présence me détend un peu.

― Un basket ce soir ça te dit ? Tu aimes un sport en particulier ?

Le base-ball. Mais je le dirais pas. Avec mon épaule défoncée, c'est pas comme si je pouvais y jouer sérieusement de toute façon. Le basket, ça je peux gérer.

― J'ai fait un peu de tout. Et ouais pourquoi pas.

― Je t'attrape à la fin des cours alors.

― J'te préviens, si t'essaies de me faire un guet à pan, j'ai fait suffisamment d'arts martiaux pour casser quelques dents même si vous arrivez à me démonter à la fin.

Il éclate de rire.

― Ne t'inquiète pas, Saki nous massacrerait tous si on abîmait un potentiel joueur. Ton dossier l'a rendu dingue.

― Et comment l'a eu mon dossier Saki ?

― En tant que chefs, Katsura et La Vrillière ont accès au dossier des élèves, sauf ce qui concerne le privé. Misaki et moi on occupe la place de généraux. Schilton et ta sœur ont dû t'expliquer tout ça.

― Ouais. En gros la vie privée c'est pour les tapettes c'est ça ?

Il ricane de nouveau et je peux pas m'empêcher de sourire aussi. Perso je m'en branle que tout le monde sache dans quels lycées je suis allé ou les sports que j'ai pratiqués et même pourquoi je me suis fait viré (les deux fois). L'essentiel personne ne le sait à part moi. Et Akagi, parce qu'il sait tout.

— Tu connais ma sœur donc.

— On est tous les deux généraux donc on est souvent amené à se rencontrer oui.

— Et malgré ça tu me démarches ?

— Si tu es la moitié de ce qu'elle est, évidemment qu'on te veut avec nous. Il déclare super sérieusement.

Mon cœur se gonfle de fierté, parce que ouais, ma sœur est badass.

― Et donc Misaki, c'est ta copine ?

Thomas me regarde comme si je parlais en yaourt avant d'ouvrir la bouche puis de la refermer comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

― Quoi ? Non, _non_! Misaki c'est un mec ! C'est le _frère_ de K !

— _Eh_ ! Sérieux ?!

— Qu'est-ce qui te faisait penser que…

― C'est un prénom de fille dude !

Il ouvre des yeux ronds comme des billes avant de s'étrangler de rire.

― Sérieusement ? Purée quand je vais dire ça aux gars !

On continue à déconner gentiment pendant cinq minutes et ça me fait réfléchir.

À me voir moi, l'asocial de service m'entendre direct avec non pas une, mais deux personnes, après seulement quatre heures de cours, je me dis que Thomas à raison sur les avantages de ce système. Rien à voir avec mes deux rentrées précédentes.

Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que si ça se passe comme ça à chaque fois, le problème d'intégration ne se pose plus. La plupart des élèves doivent trouver ça plus rassurant qu'irritant. Ça doit être pour ça que le système continue de tourner. Finit l'angoisse de la rentrée. On t'offre une bande d'amis sur un plateau dès le premier jour !

J'apprends donc que ce Misaki, loin d'être une fille est genre un surhomme, athlète de génie et futur médaillé olympique.

Ce lycée reçoit beaucoup de subventions pour ses athlètes et distribue une tonne de bourses sportives. Il paraît qu'un tiers de ses anciens élèves ont construit la scène sportive mondiale depuis les deux dernières décennies. L'autre tiers c'est les cerveaux, scientifiques, chercheurs, artistes, musiciens, acteurs. Et enfin, le dernier, mais pas des moindres, les héritiers. Tous les plus grands de ce monde auraient passé au moins une année dans ce lycée. Pas étonnant que mon père m'est expédié là. Il y a probablement séjourné lui-même.

Dès que Thomas c'est finalement éloigné, Vivian me rejoint l'air mécontent.

― Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ?

— Faire la propagande de son groupe… C'est quasiment de la politique ici non ?

— C'est exactement ça ! En fait, c'est même d'ailleurs extrêmement intéressant, ça pourrait faire un cas d'étude sociologique parce que... Ah, tu t'en sortiras pas comme ça ! Il s'exclame en se rendant compte que je l'ai mené comme une barque.

Le rouge lui monte vite aux joues et ça lui va bien. Ses yeux bruns se font brûlants quand ils se posent sur moi et c'est loin de me déplaire. Ça je connais. Je sais ce qu'on attend de moi quand on me fait ces yeux-là.

Seulement j'aime bien Thomas aussi, même si je sais pas trop comment le gérer vu qu'il est évident qu'il veut pas coucher avec moi.

Pourquoi faudrait que je choisisse ?

* * *

**~ · ~**

* * *

On sort du bâtiment ouest et je le suis à travers la cour.

― Je me suis perdu par là ce matin. Je fais en désignant le grand bâtiment en pierre rouge à notre gauche.

― Ah, l'aile nord. Mon pauvre, ce n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour se perdre.

― Tu m'étonnes.

― En gros le lycée est divisé en trois parties, en dehors des gymnases évidemment. L'aile Ouest, on en vient, c'est là où on a cours. Au rez-de-chaussée tu as les salles de classe, au premier tous ce qui est art, musique, etc… au second, le CDI et la salle multimédia, la salle de repos. Et sur le toit, on a un jardin aménagé.

― Ah ouais quand même.

― La classe hein ? C'est le club de jardinage qui l'entretient. Il est superbe. C'est fermé pour le moment, mais je te montrerais la serre si tu veux.

― Et celui devant lequel on est passé, à part le bureau de la CPE et du proviseur ?

― Ah, l'aile nord. C'est la plus petite des trois. En bas, en plus de la CPE, tu as la salle des profs, notre salle de réunion et celles des _autres_. L'administration à l'étage et au dernier, comme tu le sais déjà, le bureau du proviseur et son staff.

Il fait une drôle de tête en prononçant ces derniers mots, si bien que je décide de ne pas lui parler de ma rencontrer avec ledit proviseur. De toute façon, c'est pas comme si y'avait quelque chose à dire.

― Et là on va ?

― L'aile Est. Tu as le self, les cuisines et l'étude en bas. Le premier c'est l'internat et au second c'est les logements du personnel. L'accès y est interdit évidemment. Pareil pour le toit et les escaliers de secours. De toute façon il faut que ta carte étudiant soit en mode interne pour accéder à l'internat.

― T'ain, elle sert vraiment à tout cette carte !

― Yup. Elle te donne accès au lycée bien sûr, à ton casier, à l'infirmerie, au réfectoire, au gymnase ou autres facilités selon ton groupe, tes options et les clubs auxquels tu appartiens et évidemment durant les heures autorisées. Il y a un GPS dedans alors si tu l'as perds on l'a retrouve facilement.

― Et on _te_ retrouve facilement aussi, j'ajoute, plus sombrement.

Je gratte instinctivement ma cicatrice à l'épaule, là où mon paternel m'avait fait implanter une puce GPS, comme un chien. Cette puce que j'ai dû enlever avec les moyens du bord avant de m'enfuir six mois plus tôt. Pas que ce ça est empêcher Akagi de me retrouver au final…

― Ça va Shuan ? Murmure Vivian en me sortant de me penser. Je me rends compte que j'ai cessé de marcher. Il est plus proche de moi que ce que j'aimerais, mais il a eu l'intelligence de pas me toucher. Ses yeux bruns sont remplis d'un intérêt et d'une inquiétude non feinte.

Je me force à sourire. Le passé est derrière moi. Faut que je continue d'avancer, coute que coute.

― Euh, ouais donc, si j'ai bien compris, si je m'inscris à un club, je dois upgrader ma carte ?

Il fronce les sourcils un instant avant de sourire, acceptant mon changement de sujet totalement pas subtil avec une surprenante délicatesse. Du coup, je peux pas m'empêcher de l'apprécier encore un peu plus.

― C'est ça. Tes options sont déjà enregistrées normalement. Et si tu t'inscris à un club qui nécessite des accès spéciaux, tu en parleras au représentant de ton groupe le plus proche et il t'aidera pour les démarches nécessaires.

T'ain, un GPS aussi mignon, j'en voudrais bien un pour noël. L'uniforme de l'école est pas des plus sexy, mais même le motif écossai du pantalon parvient pas à cacher que son succulent petit cul.

On entre dans le self blindé a craqué, bizarrement (ou pas) y'a deux files, deux comptoirs de services et les tables sont soigneusement séparés elles aussi. Vivian passe sa carte pour nous deux.

Il a raison, même les adultes cautionnent ce truc de groupe. Tout le monde le laisse doubler, surement parce qu'il est bras droit ou je sais pas quoi. Encore un point pour lui. J'aime les gens utiles.

En quelques minutes on a nos plateaux remplis de trucs délicieux en main. J'aperçois Thomas à une table de quatre personnes à l'opposé de celle ou me conduit Vivian. Il m'adresse un petit sourire discret avant de reprendre sa conversation avec la montagne assis à côté de lui. Sûrement le Misaki dont il m'a parlé ce matin. Définitivement pas une fille, ça c'est sûr.

― Shuan ?

― Désolé, je zonais.

Vivian sourit et me présente à une des plus belles personnes que j'ai rencontrées de ma vie. Le mec c'est le genre de beauté que tu vois que dans les magazines, limite s'il a pas été retouché sur Photoshop. C'est pas le joli visage de Vivian, ou la beauté masculine et charismatique du proviseur, c'est de la pure et simple perfection qui transcende les genres. Un type de beauté qui ne pousse que sous serre, mais indéniablement parfait.

Ses cheveux blonds vénitiens tombent gracieusement sur son épaule et quelques mèches viennent encadrer un visage parfait à la peau de pêche. Il a les yeux verts clairs et des cils aussi longs et épais que des faux.

Franchement, je reste un moment ouah parce que, _ouah_ quoi.

Il sourit, dévoilant ses dents parfaitement blanches et régulières, d'un sourire si factice que ça gâche un peu le tout, mais soit.

Et puis il ouvre la bouche pour parler et là, c'est le coup de foudre… _à l'envers_.

Il me vomit sa biographie complète en un monologue qui semble sans fin.

Et il est riche, beau, intelligent, la perfection venue illuminer ce monde. Il est le big boss ici, en plus c'est son grand-père qui a fondé ce lycée, De la Vrillière tu connais pas ?

C'est tellement _brusque_ que je peux même pas _penser_ à le tarter.

Et soudain, mon regard zoome direct par-dessus son épaule et juste comme ça, plus rien n'existe.

Je ne vois qu'elle.

Elle était assise juste en face du Nathaniel.

Elle n'a pas changé : si parfaite que mon cœur s'arrête de battre rien qu'à la regarder. Elle lève les yeux. Elle me voit. Son masque de glace fond comme neige au soleil.

— Shuan !

— Eh babe, je fais en posant mon plateau, parce que je veux avoir les mains libres quand…

Elle me tombe littéralement dans les bras. J'enfouis mon visage dans ses cheveux (court, pour la première fois), la respirant à plein nez. Elle a grandi, mais mon corps reconnait instinctivement la forme et le poids du sien. J'ai envie de pleurer. Je le fais pas. Elle non plus. On a plus de self-control que ça.

Soudain, y'a un con qui vient gâcher ce moment que j'ai fantasmé pendant trois putain d'année en se raclant bruyamment la gorge à côté de nous :

De la Vrillière, la petite _punaise_.

Il hausse un sourcil parfait et sourit d'une manière paternaliste et hautaine qui me fait grincer des dents et serrer les poings tellement on dirait _mon père_.

― Xian chérie, je t'en prie, contrôle-toi, nous sommes en public.

Je crois je vais le tuer.

Non sérieusement. Il l'a appelée ma chérie là, j'ai bien entendu ?

Y'a que la présence de Xian tout près de moi qui m'empêche de faire un nouveau trou noir. Elle s'écarte de moi, son expression par défaut de nouveau soigneusement placardé au visage. Malgré tout, ses doigts frôlent les miens, maintenant le contact. Ça m'empêche _littéralement_ de tourner psycho.

D'un regard, De la Vrillière dégage la fille qui était à la droite de Xian. Elle récupère fissa une chaise libre à la table d'à côté et me fait signe de m'assoir là. J'ouvre la bouche, Xian me pince discrètement, je la referme et m'exécute comme un automate.

J'ai la tête qui tourne.

J'arrive pas à avaler quoi que ce soit de tout le repas. Seule la main de Xian qui serre la mienne sous la table me maintient à la surface.

C'est une table de quatre normalement. La punaise, Vivian, Xian et l'autre fille, grande, blonde et superbe. Comme du côté d'Uesugi.

Autour de nous, les autres tables sont presque silencieuses et je peux voir leurs occupants tendre l'oreille pour tenter d'attraper ne serait-ce qu'un ou deux mots du petit roi.

Et comme le roi, la punaise monopolise effectivement toute la conversation. Tout à coup, ça me frappe comme un poing dans la gueule. De la Vrillière, c'est le nom d'épouse d'un des partenaires commerciaux européens de mon père. Les pharmaceutiques U-clean, leader sur le marché mondial. Pas étonnant qu'ils soient tous pendus aux lèvres de la punaise, le seul et unique héritier.

Malgré les uniformes, je peux désormais remarquer les petits détails anodins, genre une montre Ashelton ou une broche Balsam. Que des marques branchées et friquées. Je repense à Katsura et à son groupe. Des uniformes propres, mais usés, pas d'accessoire ou alors des trucs cheap.

Voilà donc ça mon choix, le groupe des fils et filles à papa (auxquels j'appartiens déjà à moitié vu mes origines et le fait que Xian y soit) ou l'autre, visiblement les boursiers, vers lequel je tendrais plus naturellement vu mon tempérament sportif, anti fric et privilège (parce que quand on a vécu six mois dans la rue, on se rend compte qu'il y a que deux choses vraiment importantes dans la vie, avoir chaud et à manger, ouaip).

Xian me jette des coups d'œil inquiet, genre elle lit mes pensées (c'est possible), mais même sa petite main qui serre la mienne ne me procure plus le réconfort escompté.

Je pense à notre père, à son sourire quand il m'a annoncé où il m'envoyait. J'aurais dû me douter qu'encore une fois il allait me baiser.

* * *

**~ · ~**

* * *

J'accueille la sonnerie avec soulagement. J'ai un gout de métal dans la bouche, le ventre désespérément vide et absolument pas eut l'occaz de parler à Xian en tête à tête. On échange vite fait nos numéros de portable respectif et elle me quitte pour rejoindre ses copines. C'est pas le genre à sécher les cours, même pour moi.

De la Vrilière m'adresse un grand sourire factice, me balance vite fait combien il est content d'accueillir le fils de mon père et le frère de Xian dans son groupe, car il est clair que pour lui, je me résume à une chaine d'ADN et se tire avec le reste de sa cour. Il est aussi en L, comme c'est étonnant…

Moi je l'écoute à moitié, mon regard a pas quitté l'endroit où Xian a disparu de mon champ de vision.

C'est la main de Vivian sur mon poignet qui me ramène ici et maintenant. Je me retiens _limite_ de le dégager sans ménagement. Je supporte pas qu'on me touche comme ça. Il me lance un regard de Bambi, je soupire et laisse couler, parce qu'il est vraiment trop mignon.

Je le suis hors du réfectoire.

Dehors on se les pèle grave. Je referme mon parka et enroule mon écharpe sur ma face. L'air frais lui fait des joues roses (sexy) et un nez tout rouge (mignon). Il me sourit, j'arrive pas à m'empêcher de sourire en retour.

— On a étude.

— Cool.

— Tu as envie d'y aller ?

— Non.

— Ca tombe bien, moi non plus. Je te montre la serre ?

Là il parle ma langue, la langue du sécheur.

— Et comment ! Je balance, avec la patate tout à coup, parce que me balader dans un jardin avec un beau mec qui a les crocs pour moi VS m'enterrer deux heures en études, hum hum quoi !

On retourne dans le bâtiment ouest. Comme ce lycée ne semble pas avoir de fin, y'a encore pas mal d'élèves dans les couloirs alors on passe _relativement_ inaperçu. Relativement parce que Vivian est une star. Y'a ceux de son groupe qui le salut, lui sourient et s'inclinent même et y'a ceux de l'autre groupe qui lui jettent des coups d'œil hargneux ou l'ignorent ostentatoirement.

Bref, discret avec lui, ce sera difficile. Peut-être je vais devoir abandonner l'idée d'aller visiter dans son froc. Trop de risque d'être découvert. Vivian est visiblement out et fier de l'être, moi non. C'est là tout le problème.

Les jardins sont au troisième étage, sur le toit. La partie extérieure est fermée au public cette semaine. Y'a le club de jardinage qui y travaille pour un projet où je sais pas quoi. Là encore, c'est Vivian qui bip sa carte pour qu'on puisse entrer.

Il fait délicieusement bon dans la serre. Les lumières artificielles sont douces et agréables, et une odeur délicieuse de terreau et de fleurs embaume l'air. J'ouvre mon blouson.

C'est plutôt désert. On croise un ou deux couples en train de se bécoter et c'est à peu près tout. Je regarde Vivian un poil de travers.

— T'as de l'espoir toi.

Il a la bonne grâce de rougir, vu comment je l'ai mis à jour direct.

— Qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

Je lui adresse un regard bien pointu. Il hausse les épaules, bon enfant et change de sujet.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as pensé de Nathaniel ?

— Il est magnifique.

Le sourire de Vivian caille comme du lait sous le soleil de midi. Je me contente de sourire vicieusement. Ça lui apprendra à ce petit con. S'il veut jouer avec moi, va falloir qu'il mette la barre sacrément plus haut qu'un petit coup de queue au détour d'un jardin. Après tout quand j'étais à la rue, c'était mon gagne-pain.

— Tu ne peux pas le voir en peinture.

— Tes dons d'observations frisent le surnaturel.

Il soupire.

— C'est un genre qu'il se donne, tu sais. En vrai… Enfin je ne vais pas te faire de speech… C'est juste… ah ! Je ne sais pas quoi dire en fait.

— Tu penses que parce que Xian est ma sœur jumelle je suis du tout cuit ? Que je vais intégrer votre groupe et faire des courbettes au roi Nathaniel ? Laisse-moi te dire une chose, Xian est moi on a en commun des parents et un visage et c'est à peu près tout. Je ne suis pas _elle_.

— Je _sais_ ça ! Il s'exclame, visiblement offusqué. Et d'ailleurs, permets-moi de te dire que si d'autres personnes peuvent te confondre avec elle, ce n'est absolument pas mon cas ! Physiquement, vous n'avez rien à voir non plus d'ailleurs ! Tu es beaucoup plus carré, tes épaules sont larges et on voit bien que tu as pratiqué du sport de haut niveau à ta musculature. Tes sourcils sont bien plus noir et épais et tu as un grain de beauté près de l'oreille et... oh merde…

Il prend une belle couleur cerise et baisse la tête en prenant compte de l'ampleur de ce que vient de révéler sa diarrhée verbale.

Moi j'ai l'impression de m'être pris un bus en pleine poire.

— Euh...

— Est-ce tu peux oublier tout ce que je viens de dire, pitié...

— Si tu veux, mais, avant d'oublier, je peux te dire un truc ?

— Un truc genre « disparait de ma vue sale tapette ou je te refais la face ? » Parce que si c'est ça, Xian est déjà passée par là, avec plus de diplomatie bien sûr, mais j'ai compris le message, clair et net.

— Ouais, c'est bien son genre. Je fais en rigolant. Nan, je voulais juste te dire merci.

— Eh ?!

— C'est pas souvent que quelqu'un me surprend, tu sais. Je réponds en haussant les épaules.

— Ah. Tu n'es pas…

— Homophobe ? Na, je laisse ça à ma poupée. Mais t'as déjà dû le remarquer non ?

— Difficile à dire, tu souffles le chaud sur le froid Shuan.

— Je te l'ai dit. Si tu veux un casse-dalle facile, va renifler ailleurs. J'ai rien contre du rapide, mais je déteste qu'on me prenne pour un con.

Il se retourne brusquement et me fixe droit dans les yeux, l'air infiniment sérieux.

— Ce n'est pas un non définitif ça !

— C'est pas un non tout court. Je réponds en haussant les épaules.

Parce que ouais, Vivian est super mignon, sexy et drôle et le courant passe _vraiment_ bien entre nous. Avec lui, c'est pas comme avec Thomas. C'est clair que je sais ce qu'il veut et ça tombe bien, parce que ce qu'il veut, je le veux aussi et je suis bon à ça. Seulement faut qu'on mette les choses au point d'abord.

— T'es hors du placard d'après ce que j'ai pu voir.

— Je n'ai pas honte de qui je suis, il répond en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

— Moi non plus. Mais ma famille c'est autre chose.

— Jusqu'à quel point ?

— Au point où il en va de ma vie. Je réponds du tac au tac, mortellement sérieux, parce que c'est vrai. Et ça, faut qu'il le comprenne s'il veut qu'on aille plus loin.

Bizarrement, ça semble pas le choquer plus que ça. Il acquiesce gravement et détourne le regard. Ses doigts jouent un peu avec les feuilles d'un petit arbuste et finalement, après un moment presque interminable il murmure :

— Je comprends.

— Vraiment ? J'insiste, parce que je peux pas me permettre autre chose que du 100% là.

— Oui, _vraiment_. Il réplique en me regardant de nouveau droit dans les yeux.

Je soutiens son regard qui ne vacille pas et acquiesce.

— Tant qu'on est d'accord là-dessus, ça me dérange pas de voir ou ça peut nous mener.

— Tu choisis notre groupe alors ?

— J'ai un match de basket avec Thomas ce soir, mais ça va dans cette direction on dirait.

— Quelque chose me dit que ça ne va pas se dérouler aussi simplement que ça, il murmure en secouant la tête, l'air perdu dans ses pensées.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

— Toi… Il fait en rigolant un peu. Et mon intuition.

— Ton intuition ?

— Tu crois aux rêves prémonitoires ?

Il a l'air si sérieux que je décide de pas prendre la question à la rigolade comme je le voulais au début. Je réfléchis donc sincèrement à la chose avant de répondre.

— Personnellement, j'en ai jamais eu. Mais je suis pas fermé à ce genre de possibilité.

Xian a souvent des intuitions bizarres qui se révèlent exactes sans qu'on sache trop comment. Elle tient ça de notre père (moi j'en ai pas hérité, parce que la génétique m'a baisé). Alors je peux pas lui dire carrément que : non je crois pas en ce genre de truc.

Il paraît soulagé.

― Quoi ?

― Rien, c'est juste… Tu es encore mieux que ce que j'avais imaginé, il répond avec un petit sourire mystérieux, mais adorable.

Je laisse couler. Je suis trop curieux de nature alors je sais que si je commence à creuser, je ne serais peut-être pas capable de m'arrêter. Et je connais un paquet de trucs qui aurait mieux fait de rester enterré.

* * *

**~ · ~**

* * *

Le reste de l'après-midi passe assez vite. Vivian et moi on continue notre petit flirtinage discret sous couvert de me faire visiter le bahut. On enchaine sur deux heures de TP chimie et à la fin du cours, Thomas et son binôme, qui doit être de son groupe, viennent me chercher. Lui et Vivian se toisent comme deux chats sauvages sur le même territoire, mais sans plus.

On traverse la cour et on passe derrière l'aile Nord pour arriver devant le complexe sportif. Y'a qu'un truc à dire, c'est juste immense. Y'a pas moins de trois gymnases et une immense piste d'athlétisme juste devant. Thomas sourit en voyant ma tronche ébahie.

— Impressionnant hein ?

— Plutôt ouais. On va dans lequel ?

— Le premier. Il y a les terrains de basket et de volley qui servent plus pour les clubs et le gymnase général avec les gradins intérieurs pour les exhibitions. C'est le seul ou on peut entrer avec une carte étudiante classique.

— Et les deux autres ?

— Celui du milieu c'est le gymnase semi-ouvert. Tu as les courts de tennis, le terrain de baseball et ceux de foot. Et à côté c'est les piscines, le sauna, massage et compagnie. Tout au fond tu as l'infirmerie.

— Ah ouais carrément.

— Yup ! T'as pas vécu tant que tu n'as pas connu le bain de glace de l'enfer suivi d'un bon petit massage de Svenn, notre kiné démoniaque ! s'exclame Alexandre, son binôme, pas grand (plus que moi, mais je suis pas une référence) et basané, remonté comme un lapin Duracell sous amphétamines.

On éclate tous les trois de rire.

J'imagine bien le genre.

On se change dans les vestiaires de leur groupe. Les habits de sport, comme l'uniforme est fourni par le lycée. Pour l'hiver, c'est un pantalon de jogging bordeaux, une veste assortie et un tee jaune ocre. Je chausse mes Solace. La marque de basket qui a défoncé la gueule de toutes les autres vingt ans plus tôt et que genre tout le monde a (ou rêve d'avoir parce qu'elle coûte un bras plus les poils qui vont avec) et que les plus grands sportifs du monde utilisent. Alex flashe direct sur les miennes.

— Ouah ! Tu les as eus où ?! J'en ai jamais vu des comme ça ! Même pas dans leurs magasins spécialisés à Paris ! Même sur _leur site internet_ !

— Ne fait pas attention à lui, c'est un malade qui n'a rien de mieux à faire avec son argent que de collectionner des chaussures de sport. Se moque Thomas en mettant mes affaires dans son casier.

Je hausse les épaules.

— On les trouve pas sur le marché, ma copine les a fait faire exprès pour moi. Cadeau d'anniversaire.

Alex ouvre des yeux ronds genre la chaaaaaance et Thomas se contente d'un petit sourire style je sais tout.

— _Copine_ ?

— Fiancée, j'avoue de mauvaise grâce.

— T'as une fiancée !? À ton âge !? s'exclame l'autre pile électrique en faisant des bonds de deux mètres. Ah, mais ouais, t'es de la haute aussi…Ah… merde c'est pas…

Je l'arrête direct avec un sourire et une tape sur l'épaule.

— T'inquiète. Ouais mon père est pété de tune. Mais c'est pas son fric qui va me permettre de te latter au basket alors relax.

Alex m'adresse un sourire mille watts, et au regard que m'adresse Thomas, j'ai gagné son approbation. J'sais pas pourquoi, mais je me sens tout bizarre. C'est ça que ça fait d'avoir des _vrais potes_ ? Pas juste des gens qui sont encore gentils avec toi après que tu les aies fait jouir. Pour le coup je me sens un peu out là.

On rejoint Uesugi, son frère et un groupe de mec. Une dizaine de filles sont assises sur les gradins et papotent gentiment pendant que les garçons s'échauffent.

Alex, qui est visiblement la mascotte du groupe me présente à grand renfort de blabla et de grands gestes.

Misaki, que je surnomme immédiatement la Montagne me serre la main avec un sourire qui lui remonte d'une oreille à l'autre. Jap' comme son frère, les cheveux mi-longs bruns et une musculature d'athlète professionnel. Il manque de me broyer la main. Je cligne même pas de l'œil. Son sourire prend encore un centimètre. Le frère, c'est dans la poche.

Pendant ce temps, Thomas discute en messe basse avec Uesugi. Probablement pour le convaincre que je suis pas un si gros con que ça.

Mah, on verra bien.

Tous les mecs sont très compétitifs et sérieux, mais détendus en même temps. L'ambiance est super et le match se révèle particulièrement intéressant. Je suis pas un basketteur pro et y'a que mon passé de gros sportif qui me permet de tenir le rythme et de pas être un boulet pour mes équipiers. Ça m'inquiète pas plus que ça. C'est évident que c'est du match amical et qu'aucun d'entre eux ne s'attend à ce que je joue comme un dieu. Le basket c'est un jeu injuste. Si t'es pas grand, c'est mort, t'ira jamais bien loin aussi bon que tu sois.

Misaki est un dieu d'ailleurs. Sérieux, ce mec, je le vénère. Il est puissant, rapide, toujours bien placé. Sa vision du jeu est sans faille, quasi omnisciente.

Je suis totalement waouh face à lui.

On termine sur un match plus sérieux qui me laisse sur les rotules. Misaki m'a pas lâché des yeux. Uesugi non plus. Je suis mis en examen, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Misaki teste mes capacités sportives. Vu comment il me fait courir et sauter, je peux voir les options athlétismes clignoter dans sa tête comme un jackpot gagnant. Uesugi, c'est autre chose.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je passe un super moment, je ventile pas mal de ma frustration et la soirée se finit tranquille.

On déconne dans les vestiaires, douche et bazar, et finalement, les mecs me laissent seul avec Thomas, Misaki et Uesugi.

— Les gars…

Thomas m'arrête d'un signe et soupire en se passant une main dans les cheveux. C'est le diplomate du groupe parce qu'Uesugi et Misaki semblent s'être mis d'accord pour le laisser parler.

— Shuan, honnêtement, avant que tu ne sois transféré, on avait vu ton dossier et sur papier, ça ne faisait aucun doute que tu choisirais le groupe de La Vrillière.

Mais tu es arrivé et franchement, tu n'as pas du tout le profil de ces types.

Je hausse un sourcil genre, c'est-à-dire ? Et ça fait rire Misaki et sourire Thomas. Uesugi reste indéchiffrable, sûrement qu'il se rappelle encore de mon poing dans sa gueule.

— On l'a bien vu ce midi pendant le repas, tu te faisais grave chier. Heureusement qu'il y avait ta sœur ou t'aurait encore tout cassé, ricane Misaki. Dans le groupe de la Vrillière t'a aucun sportif, que des feignasses et des tapettes. Viens chez nous, tu le regretteras pas ! Si c'est pour elle que tu restes, franchement, tu pourras la voir à l'extérieur !

— Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis Saki, gronde Uesugi qui semble être sortie de son mutisme pour le meilleur ou pour le pire.

— Allez K arrête. On est entre nous là, ces trucs de groupe c'est…

Le mec le fait taire d'un regard genre le blizzard même pas peur comparé à moi et Misaki se contente de rouler des yeux.

— Ce que tu fais à l'extérieur regarde personne alors on s'en mêlera pas, tant que tu n'espionnes pas pour le compte de La Vrillière.

— Euh K, il est pas chez nous encore, murmure Thomas en lui donnant un coup de coude avant de m'adresser un regard d'excuse.

— Et il risque pas de venir si tu continues comme ça, grogne la Montagne.

Je hausse les épaules. J'y avais pas pensé comme ça, mais il a pas tort. Ce serait bien le genre d'idée que pourrait avoir Xian.

— Euh…

— Si c'est pour Schilton franchement mec laisse tomber quoi, reprend Misaki limite écœuré. S'il est sympa avec toi c'est pour te foutre dans son pieu, ce p'tit pédé. Il fait le même coup à chaque fois. Il arrive même à tourner la tête à des mecs bien quoi ! Une vraie sorcière !

Traduction, il arrive même à se taper des hommes, des vrais, des sportifs bien poilus, pas des tapettes comme lui ! Le sale enculé de pédé. T'ain, j'ai l'impression d'entendre Xian quoi. Du coup mes doigts me démangent de le cogner, mais là, je suis trop bien rôdé, question de survie. Mon corps réagit avant tout le reste, comme une machine bien huilée. J'ouvre grand les yeux et lui sort ma plus belle face écœurée/horrifiée avant de m'exclamer :

— EH !?

Thomas et Misaki font une gueule style on compatit mon pote et Uesugi hausse les épaules avec un p'tit sourire en coin genre, boulayyy.

Ça me fait chier, chier grave. Je me sens mal pour Vivian. Même si comme je m'en doutais c'est un joueur, et un doué visiblement.

Je cautionne pas l'hypocrisie ou le mensonge en général, trop spontané et con pour ça comme dirait Xian, mais cacher ma bisexualité ? C'est une question de survie, et ça je maîtrise à 100%.

— Tu vois ! Tu seras mille fois mieux avec nous ! En mai, on rencontre le lycée Jean-François Jehan pour…

— Saki ! S'exclament de concert Uesugi et Thomas en le coupant net dans son élan.

Il paraît tout penaud et éclate d'un grand rire, un peu gêné. Même si c'est un putain d'homophobe, sa bonne humeur est contagieuse et je me sens sourire sans le vouloir. La vérité c'est que j'en ai aimé des pires que lui, genre Akagi et Xian pour ne citer qu'eux.

Ça m'énerve. Je les aime bien purée ! J'arrive presque pas à y croire. J'ai passé une super soirée, j'étais à l'aise, comme si j'avais passé toute mon enfance avec eux. Rien à voir avec ce midi.

Pour la première fois, j'ai pu faire des choses qu'on m'a interdites toute ma putain de _vie_! M'amuser, déconner avec des gens avec qui j'ai des choses en commun, je me suis même fait des _potes_ merde… Et j'ai eu besoin de sucer personne pour ça…

Et il faudrait que je renonce à tout ça ? Pour Xian, pour Vivian ? Ils en vaudraient la peine.

Mais choisir ? C'est juste impossible. Les deux ne remplissent juste pas la même place, les mêmes besoins.

Mon déchirement doit se lire sur ma face parce que Misaki pousse un profond soupire et Thomas me tape amicalement dans le dos avec un sourire bienveillant qui semble être son expression par défaut, genre Bouddha humain quoi.

— On comprend, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est ta jumelle après tout. Mais réfléchis au temps _réel_ que vous passerez ensemble au lycée. Vous n'êtes pas dans la même classe, ni même dans la même _filière_.

— C'est bon, c'est bon. Je fais en me passant la main dans les cheveux, épuisés. J'ai jusqu'à quand pour me décider ?

— Demain, à midi au plus tard, il faut que tu viennes signer ton formulaire. Tu peux t'adresser à Thomas ou Schilton selon ton choix.

Ça sonne comme une finalité, j'acquiesce. Je me suis rarement autant senti au pied du mur. Quand j'étais à Kyoto, c'était plus simple. J'avais aucun choix. Nada. Même pendant ma fugue, j'étais toujours en prison, traqué par Akagi… Alors avoir juste ce soupçon de liberté, rien que l'idée d'avoir le _choix_ … Je suis totalement perdu.

* * *

**~ · ~**

* * *

Les gars me conduisent jusqu'à l'entrée nord. On discute encore un peu, mais le cœur y est plus.

Uesugi s'arrête brusquement et grogne, visiblement deg'.

— J'ai oublié ma clé USB dans mon casier. Faut que j'y retourne.

— T'es chié K ! C'est _tous_ les soirs en ce moment ! On va encore rater le bus !

— Partez sans moi, il fait en haussant les épaules avant de partir au pas de course. On se retrouve au centre !

J'accompagne Thomas et Misaki à leur ligne de bus. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que ce lycée est super bien desservi.

— C'est quoi le centre ?

— Le BMC.

— Bright mind center : Centre pour esprit brillant, ricane Misaki en sortant sa carte de bus de sa sacoche. Avec un nom pareil, on se demande pourquoi j'y suis eh ?

— Être un dieu du sport, ça veut pas dire qu'on est con, je fais en haussant les épaules.

Du coup Misaki arrête de rire et me regarde, l'air un peu troublé. Je me rends soudain compte que ses grands rires et ses sourires débiles c'est juste de la façade et que ce qu'il y a en dessous, j'en ai fichtrement aucune idée. Ce lycée, c'est un vrai bal costumé. Personne n'est ce qu'il semble être. Comme une réplique miniature du monde ou j'ai grandi.

Visiblement, je suis pas le seul à avoir senti le lait cailler parce que Thomas se dépêche de changer de sujet :

— En fait, c'est un foyer un peu rattaché à ce lycée. On y envoie des orphelins du monde entier, ou des enfants défavorisés. Quand tu y es admis, tous tes frais sont payés et tu accèdes aux meilleures études. La seule condition c'est d'être la crème de la crème dans un ou plusieurs domaines. Les arts, la musique, mais plus généralement le sport ou les matières scientifiques.

— Laissez-moi devinez, quasiment tout votre groupe vient de là, eh ?

Thomas hausse les épaules avec un petit sourire, genre que peut-on y faire ?

— C'était une toute petite structure au départ. Pas plus d'une trentaine d'enfants. Mais au fur et à mesure, ça a pris de l'ampleur. Ceux qui en sont sortis sont presque tous devenus des stars du sport, comme Becket Simmons, ou Abdel Kadar pour ne citer qu'eux.

— T'es sérieux !? Abdel Kadar !

— T'es fan de foot mec ?! S'exclame Misaki qui a fini par se remettre.

— Pas spécialement de foot, mais d'Abdel Kadar, un peu que je suis fan ! Ce mec est un dieu ! Quand il faisait encore du base-ball, ce home-run du…

― 10 mars 2021 ! Le meilleur match du siècle ! finit la montagne en un souffle.

Ses yeux s'allument comme un feu de forêt et je suis pas loin d'en être au même point. C'est la première fois que je peux parler de… Je sais pas, n'importe quoi qui m'intéresse à quelqu'un. Et là c'est pas genre du grosso modo que tout le monde sait. Misaki connait la biographie totale de Kadar _avant_ qu'il ne devienne la super star mondiale du foot qu'il est aujourd'hui. On serait bien parti pour toute la nuit, mais heureusement, Thomas est là pour tirer un bon coup sur les rênes.

— Le bus ne va pas tarder les enfants.

— Ah merde !

— Donc… Je résume sans aucune ironie parce que je veux surtout pas les vexer : grâce aux généreuses donations des anciens pensionnaires qui sont tous riches et célèbres, votre centre s'est agrandi et pond de plus en plus de futur riche céleb' près à donner.

Misaki éclate de rire et m'envoie presque par terre d'une grande tape dans le dos. Putain, les mains de ce mec doivent bien faire la taille de _ma tête_!

— C'est exactement ça ! Le vieux est un malin, ça c'est sûr !

— Ne parle pas comme ça de monsieur Abrial, murmure Thomas en fronçant pour la première fois les sourcils depuis que je le connais.

La montagne se fait tout petit genre meeeerde. Je change de sujet direct parce que je compatis grave. Moi aussi je suis un habitué des pieds dans le plat.

— Attendez, si c'est un orphelinat pour surdoué alors…

Eh, quand on parle de mettre les pieds dans le plat. Go moi !

— Ouais, on a pas de famille. Tu peux le dire t'sais, c'est pas une insulte !

— J'sais, mais déjà que je passe pour un gros brutal…

— T'inquiète, K en vrai, il adore les p'tits nerveux comme toi. Il doit être un peu maso !

— Parce que toi non ? Monsieur « il faut qu'il soit dans notre groupe Kaaaaaaaaa » ! réplique Thomas de nouveau tout sourire (même si là ça fait un peu peur).

Tous les mecs rigolent. Misaki vire tomate. Heureusement l'arrivée de leur bus le sauve de la honte totale.

On se dit bye bye et je reste un moment à méditer sur ce que je viens d'apprendre. Je me demande combien d'autres de mes joueurs préférés sont issus de ce centre et pourquoi Akagi ne m'en a jamais parlé. Parce qu'il est clair que si ce centre existe depuis vingt ans, même si le grand public n'en a pas connaissance, c'est obliger qu'Akagi et mon père soient au courant. Tout comme ce lycée d'ailleurs…

Faudra que j'en parle à Xian.

Mon bus arrive dans une minute à l'arrêt d'en face. Je vais pour traverser le trottoir quand je me rappelle que j'ai laissé mon livre de bio dans le casier.

Je suis crevé et je pourrais envoyer au diable la biologie, mais je suis quasi sûr que Xian va me harceler avec mes cours à peine je serais rentré. Si je dois lui annoncer que je choisis l'autre groupe, va p't'être falloir lui beurrer sa tartine.

Pas le choix, je pousse un soupir et me dirige en traînant du pied vers ce putain de lycée. Je bipe ma carte étudiant au point de contrôle et les gars de la sécurité me laissent passer. Il est genre vingt heures, mais visiblement, ça rentre et sort beaucoup à cette heure à cause des clubs.

Malgré la nuit tombée, j'arrive à retrouver sans trop de mal le bâtiment ouest (c'est quand même super bien éclairé). Y'a quasiment plus personne. Je croise quelques élèves de l'internat, mais personne n'ose m'aborder. Tant mieux, j'ai eu ma dose des Nathaniel et compagnie là. Surtout que le prochain qui m'appelle Xian, je lui fais un nouveau trou du cul avec mon compas.

Miracle, j'arrive à retrouver mon casier. Comme je m'y attendais, c'est totalement désert. Y'a même une section où les lumières sont déjà éteintes. Pourtant, en tendant l'oreille, j'entends des bruits super louches qui proviennent d'une salle pas loin dont la lumière est éteinte pourtant. Je m'approche presque sans y penser. Je reconnais direct ce genre de bruit… Pour les avoir produits moi-même.

Franchement, là maintenant, je devrais récupérer mon putain de livre de bio et me casser vite fait. Mais comme je suis un taré, je m'approche encore un peu.

Je capte un truc qui ressemble énormément à un grognement néandertalien, et là j'en suis certain, c'est Uesugi. Par contre faut que je précise que sa copine, une superbe poupée Barbie vivante dont je me rappelle pas le nom c'est barré en même temps que les autres.

Ok, maintenant, je suis _obligé_ d'y aller. C'est juste physique. Faut que je sache. Mon instinct de survie tente vaillamment une résistance, mais curiosité tu auras m'a peau l'emporte et je m'approche doucement. J'entrouvre la porte sans un bruit, parce que dix-sept ans à vivre sous la tutelle d'Akagi vous apprennent ce genre de compétence.

…

Oh putain.

Franchement, là, je trouve pas les mots. C'est d'ailleurs un miracle si je claque pas d'une crise cardiaque.

À la lueur des éclairages extérieurs qui inondent la pièce d'une lumière blafarde, je peux parfaitement distinguer Nathaniel De La Vrillière, célèbre chef de bande notoire, allongé sur le bureau du prof, les jambes nettement croisées autour de la taille d'un tout aussi célèbre Katsura Uesugi. Tous deux sont en train de redéfinir le terme de sexe clandestin de la façon la plus humide, silencieuse (pour du sexe hein ?) et urgente que j'ai jamais vu. Et j'ai vu (et fait) pas mal, vous pouvez me croire.

Là comme ça, mon instinct de survie se rebiffe et sonne l'alarme. Je comprends que j'aurais jamais dû entrer. Que j'aurais jamais dû voir ce que je viens de voir. Que le dicton à la con sur la curiosité et les chats ne s'applique finalement pas qu'aux chats et que si je me barre pas très vite, ils vont me voir.

Et c'est deux cinglés hein ? Chacun à leurs manières, mais à fond dans leur trip de bande. Dieu sait ce que les cinglés sont capables de faire pour préserver leurs squelettes de placard.

Je respire, je recule, doucement… Manque de pot, je suis tellement choqué que je trébuche sur mon sac que je me rappelais même pas avoir lâché et paf, par terre. Putain…

Uesugi et De la Vrillière se redressent brutalement et me fixent un instant les yeux agrandis de choc (ou d'horreur ?). C'est comme un gag. On est tous tellement in the wind qu'on dirait que quelqu'un à mit sur pause.

Heureusement, instinct de survie qui a repris du poil de la bête donne un bon coup dans la carriole. J'attends même pas qu'ils se rendent compte de ce qui vient de ce passé et je me casse en courant.

Je cours sans m'arrêter, sans penser à respirer. Les mecs de la sécu me demandent ce qui va pas tellement je dois avoir une gueule qui fait peur. Je baratine je sais pas quelle connerie et je cours.

J'attends pas le bus, rien.

Je cours jusqu'au premier endroit éclairé que je vois et j'appelle un taxi.

Rien à branler. De la tune, j'en ai de toute façon. Dix minutes plus tard, je tombe sur le perron de chez Xian comme une loque et limite je bave comme un chien. Seulement là, je m'autorise à _respirer_. Mon cœur se fait une petite rave party à lui tout seul et j'ai l'impression de mourir.

J'ai pas encore les clés de la maison et ça changerait rien si je les avais parce que là maintenant, l'est pas question que je bouge ne serait-ce que mon petit orteil.

La petite scène porno clandestine à laquelle je viens d'assister tourne en boucle devant mes yeux.

J'arrive à peine à y croire quoi.

Une journée, une _seule_ putain de journée et j'arrive à foutre les pieds en plein drama !

Mais c'est eux aussi ! Bande de putain d'hypocrite à la con. On fréquente pas les membres de l'autre groupe hein ? Le butt fucking c'est pas de la fréquentation ça ?! Connard, tous des connards ! Et le Uesugi qui faisait son gros homophobe quand on parlait de Vivian tout à l'heure eh ?! Quant au De la Vrillière, vu comment Xian est pendue à ses lèvres, il est sûrement tellement dans le placard que c'est Narnia toute l'année chez ce mec.

Je me relève péniblement et m'adosse à la porte. Putain avec toutes ces conneries, j'ai oublié mon livre de bio. Marrant comme mon cerveau de cinglé arrive à se concentrer sur des choses aussi inutiles qu'absurdes quand il est en plein stress…

L'appui salutaire de la porte se dérobe soudain et je me retrouve sur le cul. C'est Xian, qui comme je m'y attends n'a pas l'air surprise de me voir. Son intuition ou des trucs de jumeau, je sais jamais trop. Là maintenant je m'en fous. Je suis dans la merde.

— Enfin rentré.

— Xian, c'est pas le moment.

— Père vient de téléphoner.

Elle est blanche ce qui ne présage jamais rien de bon. Xian vénère le sol sur lequel marche notre père et le papier toilette avec lequel il essuie sa merde. Un coup de téléphone de sa part ? C'est _Le_ wet dream pour elle. Alors si elle fait cette gueule-là…

Pour le coup c'est moi vire fromage blanc.

— Vas-y accouche pitié…

—Tu es attendu à l'internat demain matin.

Putain.

Le connard, l'enculé de connard.

Ce type… Mais ce type ce…

— Il me laissera même pas ça hein ? Même pas juste _ça_.

Elle. Me laisser rêver l'espace d'une journée que je pourrais de nouveau vivre avec elle, pour m'arracher ce tout petit rien aussitôt. C'est tellement lui que j'en ai les larmes aux yeux.

Elle ne dit rien, mais sa bouche et tordu en un pli que je connais bien. Elle est en colère et ne peut même pas l'exprimer parce que c'est de notre père qu'il s'agit. Et qu'elle peut juste pas se laisser aller à être en colère contre lui.

On reste un instant sans parler et puis finalement elle me tend la main avec un soupir.

— Rentre, tu vas attraper froid.

J'attrape son poignet d'un geste sec et la fais tomber dans mes bras. Sa chaleur efface le froid de la nuit. Son petit visage enfoui dans mon cou, elle se laisse faire, chaude et douce blotti tout contre moi. Xian qui est toujours forte, froide et inébranlable comme une petite statue de marbre. Se laisser aller, c'est sa façon à elle de pleurer.

— Xian, je vais foutre la merde.

— Je sais.

— Tu vas essayer de m'en empêcher ?

— J'ai une chance d'y arriver ?

— Tue-moi.

— Ce que tu es con.

— Alors ?

Elle se tend un instant.

— Tu vas défier père ?

— Non.

Elle se relâche.

— Alors fais ce que tu veux.

— Tu me fais confiance ?

Elle se tait un instant. Le silence est étouffant, mais pas insoutenable. Ça fait trois ans après tout.

— J'aime quand les choses sont bien carrées, bien rangé à leur place.

— Je sais.

— Toi tu es un fouteur de merde. Tu crées un bordel monstre partout où tu vas. Aussi loin que je me souvienne, ça a toujours été comme ça.

— Je sais.

— Normalement je n'aime pas ce genre de personne.

— Normalement ?

— Hum. Elle fait, en entrelaçant ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Tu es mon exception. Parce que sans qu'on sache trop comment, tu sèmes toujours le chaos au bon endroit et au bon moment.

— C'est classe dit comme ça.

Malgré la gravité de ses paroles, je la sens sourire contre ma peau et juste comme ça, j'ai l'impression qu'on m'a retiré un énorme poids des épaules. Maintenant, je sais exactement ce que je dois faire.

— Ne prends pas la grosse tête, abruti.

— Y'a pas de danger babe.

* * *

**~ · ~**

* * *

  
  


  
  


 


	2. Chapter 2

  
  


* * *

Un truc chez moi qu'il est important de savoir, c'est que je suis absolument pas fait pour me lever avant dix heures du matin.

Dix heures du mat': c'est mon sept heures quoi. C'est sûrement une raison additionnelle à mes retards répétitifs à … à peu près tous les événements se déroulant avant 10 h 30. En même temps, vu que j'ai effectué 90 % de ma scolarité à la maison sans horaires fixes, ce n'est pas vraiment étonnant.

Xian c'est une autre histoire. Si moi là, je suis encore en train de _tenter_ de me réveiller, elle ? Elle a déjà fait son jogging, son yoga, pris une douche, déjeuné… Évidemment elle est maquillée, coiffée, habillée et a révisé ses cours (plus toutes les petites tâches annexes qu'elle se donne à faire, genre lire le cours de la bourse, maintenir son niveau de Coréen et de Mandarin…) et vérifier son sac.

C'est une machine de guerre dans un corps de poupée et elle fait trop peur…

Mon repli stratégique sous la couette ne la démonte pas et elle continue de me rouer de coup et à bondir dans tous les sens autour de moi. C'est une manière _atroce_ d'être réveillé, mais faut au moins ça pour que j'accepte de considéré l'idée de me lever. Akagi se fait plus chier depuis longtemps d'ailleurs, il m'attrape par les pieds et dans la douche _froide_. Ce bâtard.

― Laisse-moi par pitié !

― Pour que tu arrives en retard dès le deuxième jour ? Tu sais, quitte à te faire virer, fait au moins un truc cool. Comme mettre le feu au gymnase principal.

Comment elle sait ?! Nan je dec', si je m'étonnais du fait qu'elle sache la moitié de ce qui me passe par la tête (ou celles des autres) j'aurais des cheveux blancs depuis longtemps.

Là c'est l'heure de mon éternelle question existentielle du matin. Comme la poisse, elle et moi on est vieux potes devant l'éternité, parce que sérieux, je commence à désespéré d'y trouver une réponse !

― Bon sang, comment vous faites toi et l'autre iceberg pour vous lever aussi tôt !?

― 'Tas de trucs à faire.

― J'ai aussi des trucs à faire hein ?! Des trucs _importants_.

― Ils ne doivent pas être si importants que ça si tu peux dormir au lieu de les faire.

Je dis rien. L'a raison de toute façon et on le sait tous les deux. J'aime juste provoquer des p'tits fights le matin. Ça m'aide à me réveiller.

Rah, d'avoir dormi avec elle, de me faire réveiller à la barbare par elle, de m'engueuler avec elle dès le matin, c'est le _pied_ suprême !

C'est avéré, trois ans sans elle on fait de moi un maso finit.

― L'hypotension c'est un truc de filles ça non ? Elle rajoute nonchalamment en m'arrachant finalement la couette des mains (par surprise).

― Normal que tu connaisses pas alors.

Elle sourit et croise les bras.

― Pas mal. Je mettrais un six.

― Juste six ?! T'es pas sérieuse babe !

― T'as juste joué sur ma vague. La mienne valait un neuf, toi c'était un peu facile et t'as mis plus de quatre secondes à répondre, alors tu atteins _à peine_ six.

Elle s'arrête de nouveau un instant de remuer.

― Ah oui, mais tu as droit au point - avant dix heures - donc ça te remonte à sept.

J'approuve d'un hochement de la tête, totalement high de pure _joie_ parce qu'elle se rappelle de _ça !_ avant de ramper péniblement hors du lit.

Ça me prend au moins un quart d'heure.

Son lit est pas confortable du tout, matelas dur et drap basique blanc (coton égyptien quand même hein). Tout comme le reste de sa chambre, c'est spartiate et bien carré. Y'a pas un gramme de poussière, pas un objet de travers. Normalement je déteste ce genre d'endroit impersonnel, mais là, les draps dans lesquels je suis encore enroulé portent son odeur et ça change tout.

Xian vient de revenir de je sais pas où et me regarde de ce p'tit air réprobateur, mais affectueux qui me fait vaguement penser à quelqu'un.

Ah ouais le proviseur top model.

― Shu, feignasse de merde ! Bouge ton cul et va t'habiller ! Lorène te dépose à l'internat dans cinq minutes. Cinq _là_ ! Elle fait en secouant sa main devant mon visage. Tu sais compter non ?

Je suis en terminal _scientifique_ salope !

Lorène c'est la tutrice de Xian en France.

Elle supervise le personnel de maison et organise la vie de tous les jours pour Xian.

Au final, elle fait un peu le même job qu'Akagi, le secrétaire particulier de mon père, le secrétariat en moins, vu que Xian est encore au lycée. Je l'ai pas encore rencontré, elle n'était pas là quand je suis arrivé hier soir. C'est une des seules personnes dont Xian parle avec chaleur, donc ça doit être quelqu'un de compétent (surtout que c'est Akagi qui l'a engagé).

Je mate l'heure sur mon phone posé sur la table de nuit et grogne juste pour la forme.

― Tu déconnes Xian, il est à peine sept heures !

Rien que de le dire à haute voix, j'ai mal. _Physiquement_.

― Oui et l'internat ferm 30 ! Alors _bouge_ ! Elle s'exclame en me balançant un tas de fringues : mon uniforme, propre et repassé.

Mon corps obéit sans que j'ai le temps de réfléchir. C'est l'effet qu'elle me fait (et qu'elle fait probablement à pas mal de monde).

Je lutte contre le froid bravement (Xian est tellement pas normal qu'elle met pas le chauffage cette cinglée) et m'habille vite fait. Un coup de brosse, j'm'attache les cheveux et je suis partit.

― Xian ! Elle est où ma valise ?

― Damien l'a chargé dans la voiture.

C'est le jardinier (bricoleur et homme de mains aussi à ses heures libres). Un mec charmant quoi.

On descend ensemble. Lorène nous attend devant la voiture. Y'a rien à dire à part qu'elle est superbe. Grande, brune et classe, la quarantaine comme Akagi, stylé femme fatale sixties. Elle attend respectueusement, un peu en retrait, mais pas avec le regard vide d'Akagi. Quand ses yeux se posent sur Xian, ils se remplissent d'une émotion plus proche de l'adoration que de l'amour. Je me demande un instant si Akagi regarde aussi notre père de cette façon quand personne n'est là pour le voir.

Tout d'un coup je me sens plus seul que jamais.

Je me tourne vers Xian. Elle essaie de me faire sa poker face, mais je suis content de voir qu'elle y arrive moyen. Son visage et sa posture ne m'offrent rien, mais je _sens_ la tristesse qui émane d'elle par vague. Y'a juste quelque chose d'off. Comme si on était plus totalement sur la même longueur d'onde. Parce que ça fait trois ans où pour une autre raison, j'arrive pas à le savoir. Cette constatation me serre encore un peu plus le cœur et j'avale difficilement ma salive.

― On se voit au lycée.

― Tu as ta carte étudiant ?

― Ouais.

― Il faudra que tu passes au bureau de la CPE pour la faire mettre à jour. Sans ça, tu ne pourras pas entrer dans l'internat.

― Ok.

― Tu en profiteras pour remplir ton formulaire d'adhésion avec Vivian.

― Ou Thomas.

Ouais, je suis un chien, mais je _déteste_ quand elle prend ce ton-là avec moi. On dirait notre père. Sa bouche se tord légèrement, comme un tic nerveux avant de se détendre de nouveau. J'ai touché dans le mille.

― Tu te fiches de moi ?

Je dis rien. Le plan est clair et net dans ma tête, et elle en fait pas partie. Si je veux que ça marche, faudra que je m'en occupe moi-même.

― _Très bien_. Souviens-toi juste d'une chose _petit_ frère. Les remords n'ont pas leurs places dans les négociations.

Elle m'a percé à jour total donc, la garce. Bah, tant qu'elle ne se met pas en travers de ma route ni moi en travers de la sienne…

― Je sais babe. Je sais très bien.

**~ · ~**

Le voyage en voiture prend un quart d'heure à tout casser. Lorène me zieute comme pas possible et ça me met mal à l'aise. Je me demande ce qui la perturbe autant. Que je sois la version carbone 14 de sa protégée ?

― Xian voulait vous accompagner, mais j'ai préféré qu'elle reste.

― Si elle s'est laissé faire, c'est qu'elle ne le voulait pas tant que ça. Je réplique en haussant les épaules.

Y'a peu de gens qui peuvent arrêter ma sœur quand elle a une idée en tête. Lorène doit être d'accord parce qu'un petit sourire vient éclairer ses lèvres rouges. Elle est franchement canon, pour une vieille. Mais moins que mon proviseur sexy. Je me mets à sourire sans même y penser.

― Je me suis occupé des formalités administratives.

― Vous saviez déjà que je vivrais pas chez vous, eh ?

― Ryûichi l'avait laissé sous-entendre. Mais je n'en étais pas non plus certaine. Elle répond prudemment.

Et soudain je comprends pourquoi Xian lui a à peine adressé un regard tout à l'heure, ainsi que ce qui la pousse à me parler alors qu'on se connait ni d'Adam ni d'Ève.

― Vous inquiétez pas, elle vous en voudra pas longtemps. La rancune c'est un truc trop irrationnel pour elle, ou alors elle a bien changé.

Elle sourit de nouveau, plus franchement cette fois-ci.

― Vous êtes exactement comme il vous avait décrit Shuan.

― Un nid à problème ?

― Gentil et très perceptif.

― Dit comme ça, ça ne sonne pas comme un compliment, je réponds en éclatant de rire.

Je peux pas m'en empêcher, rien que d'imaginer Akagi sortir un truc pareil à quelqu'un avec sa tête de gros glaçon à la con !

― Il vous aime beaucoup, vous et Xian.

Elle paraît sérieuse. Du coup, je me demande d'où elle connait Akagi (elle l'appelle par son prénom, et même si c'est un truc normal en Europe, je sais qu'il déteste ce genre de familiarité) pour pouvoir avancer ce genre de truc avec un tel aplomb. Parce que moi, en dix-sept ans de vie commune avec le mec, je ne suis certain que d'une chose. La personne qu'il aime, c'est mon père. Moi et Xian, on fait juste partie des bagages. Rien que d'y penser, ma relative bonne humeur tourne définitivement à l'aigre.

― C'est votre ex ?

― Hum ?

― Akagi ? Vous êtes _une_ de ses ex ? Ou juste un ancien plan cul ?

Elle me fixe un instant avant de sourire de nouveau.

― Je ne voulais pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas ou vous blesser Shuan.

Pour le coup là, je suis surpris. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle s'énerve ou m'envoie bouler froidement. Akagi l'a bien entrainé ouais.

Elle flashe ses papiers d'identité au poste de contrôle de l'entrée principal et se dirige vers le bâtiment Est. En cinq minutes elle est garée sur le parking invité.

Je vais pour sortir, mais elle me retient, d'un geste. Très doux et sans forcer, comme si elle avait été briefée sur comment manier le Shuan sauvage. Probablement que c'est le cas. Ça m'énerve. Mais c'est une femme alors je reste calme. Pas de geste brusque. J'ai pas envie de me rappeler de la dernière fois que j'en ai frappé une.

Contrôler la colère.

Contrôler.

― Ouais ?

― Prenez soin de vous. S'il y a le moindre problème, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler. Mon numéro est dans votre téléphone.

― Y'aura pas de problème, je réponds avec mon sourire succès 100 % garantie avant de sortir. Je récupère ma valise et me casse sans me retourner, avec une assurance que je suis loin de ressentir.

Je vais tenter un truc énorme, probablement très dangereux et qui va à l'encontre de pas mal de mes principes. Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure et la seule chose que j'arrive à me rappeler c'est le conseil de Xian.

Le problème c'est qu'être sans pitié c'est son genre, pas le mien.

* * *

**~ · ~**

* * *

La cour est déserte à cette heure et il fait encore sombre et très froid. Y'a que des piafs. Je peux voir de la lumière aux étages, dans les logements du personnel. L'internat est pas éclairé, mais le réfectoire si. Normal, ils doivent être tous en train de prendre leurs petits dej'.

J'ai pas le temps de rentrer dans le bâtiment que je suis déjà accueilli.

Nathaniel De La Vrillière bien sûr.

Comme quoi, j'ai vraiment mis le pied (voir les deux jambes complètes) dans la merde.

Il est comme hier, tiré à quatre épingles et étincelant. Malgré tout, je vois direct qu'il y a un truc off chez lui. J'ai senti le sang dans la mer, et manque de pot pour lui, je viens de décider que je serais sans pitié. Juste parce qu'il est la personnification de tout ce que je déteste dans ma putain de vie.

Il a rien contre moi et il le sait. Ma seule faiblesse c'est Xian, qui est plus qu'assez forte pour retomber sur ses pattes si elle se prend pas la vague de plein fouet. Elle me l'a fait comprendre hier. La place qu'elle s'est faite dans ce lycée est solide. J'ai carte blanche et je compte bien l'utiliser pleinement.

Il ne dit rien et me fait signe de le suivre.

C'est pas comme si le doux son de sa voix allait me manquer. Seulement, ça ne dure pas. Alors qu'on monte l'escalier principal (y'a un ascenseur, mais c'est pour les tapettes hein ?) il commence à parler avec ce ton hautain que je peux pas saquer. Le seul truc qui me calme, c'est l'inquiétude que je peux y sentir. Il est loin d'être aussi sûr de lui qu'il aimerait me le faire croire.

Il me prend cependant par surprise en allant droit au but. Je l'aurais plus imaginé du genre à faire des ronds et autres minauderies (ce que Xian et Akagi appellent la diplomatie) avant d'aborder le sujet.

― Qui as-tu mis au courant ?

― Personne. Pour _l'instant_.

Ouais moi aussi je vais droit au but, comme ça on perdra pas de temps. Je suis pas d'humeur à danser cette valse-là. C'est le job de ma princesse ça.

― Xian ?

― T'inquiète, tu peux continuer à la mener en barque ou tu veux, je le raille vicieusement sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.

Son beau visage se tord l'espace d'un instant, comme un film d'horreur.

― Espèce de… Il s'arrête net et prend une profonde inspiration. On en reparlera plus tard.

Comme quoi même la haine peut pas effacer dix-huit ans de conditionnement à être parfaitement poli et hypocrite en toutes circonstances. J'ai de la chance dans un sens. Comme le paternel ne m'a jamais sorti nulle part, je n'ai jamais eu à apprendre ces valses-là. C'est Xian qu'il promenait à droite à gauche comme une petite poupée. Vêtue de sublimes kimonos comme une délicatesse exotique, silencieuse et toujours souriante, pendant que moi je restais seul dans cette sombre et immense baraque à la con. Rien que de m'en rappeler ça me fait grincer des dents.

Cette solitude, cette jalousie, cette rancœur.

On se regarde tous les deux avec la tête de quelqu'un qu'a mordu dans un citron vert. Après un silence pesant, on reprend notre chemin sans rien dire de plus.

Les portes de l'internat sont d'un bleu électrique, épaisses d'au moins dix centimètres à double battant. Ça c'est sûr qu'on peut pas les rater.

― Je suis le premier délégué de l'internat, et c'est donc à moi qu'incombe la tâche de facilité ton insertion ici, même si tu n'es pas _encore_ de mon groupe, il commence d'une voix monotone en passant sa propre carte étudiant avant d'entrer un code de sécurité.

Sûrement pas la première fois qu'il balance ce speech-là, et sûrement pas la dernière.

― Les lumières automatiques s'allument à 6 h, la douche du matin entre 6 h et 7 h, étude obligatoire d'une demi-heur 30. Inutile de préciser que les chambres doivent être tenues en ordre et les lits faits avant l'étude. Le petit déjeuner es et dure une demi-heure. Les retardataires ne mangent pas. Le dîner est à 19 h. À 20 h, étude obligatoire d'une heure. Il y a des exceptions pour les clubs. Dans ce cas, c'est le coach qui s'occupe des formalités administratives. Douche jusqu'à 21 h 30. Fermeture des portes de l'internat à 23 h. Minuit, extinction automatique des lumières. Des horaires … C'est sûr maintenant, je vais pas survivre à cet internat.

― Nous sommes trois par chambres. Tu es avec Vivian et moi...

― Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que c'est fait exprès ?

― Parce que ça l'est. Il peut pas s'empêcher de glapir.

Je crois ce mec doit avoir à peu près le même niveau de self-control que moi. J'me vois moyen partager mon espace vital avec un type qui me hait pendant six mois. Il pourrait tenter de m'étouffer dans mon sommeil, ou d'empoisonner mon dentifrice.

Brrr.

Heureusement qu'il y aura Vivian.

La chambre s'ouvre aussi avec la carte étudiant. Elle est impec, spacieuse et confortable. Les murs sont peints en une sorte de bleu pastel satiné, le sol est en parquet. De forme rectangle, avec trois lits mezzanines une place en bois naturel contre le mur d'en face, bureau et chaise assortis en dessous, ainsi qu'un petit fauteuil et une mini bibliothèque. Le PC est fourni. Je remarque d'épais rideaux montés sur rail qu'on doit pouvoir tirer pour s'isoler dans cet espace. De part et d'autre de la porte d'entrée, de grandes armoires murales recouvrent entièrement le mur. Une grande baie vitrée aux épais rideaux beiges (comme ceux des lits) d'un côté, quelques étagères et la porte qui mène à la salle de bain de l'autre complète l'ensemble.

― Ton lit, il fait en pointant celui tout contre le mur. Vivian est entre nous. Je reconnais direct son espace parce qu'il y a un poster de Vega Honan (un violoniste jeune, talentueux et canon dont il est fan) accroché au-dessus. Je pose ma valise à côté du bureau et récupère juste ce dont j'ai besoin pour le cours d'EPS.

La punaise me fixe comme un vautour sans parler et ça commence à me gonfler. Il me fait visiter l'internat comme un tueur en série reconverti en guide ferait visiter un musée. À la fin, on est tous les deux à bout de nerfs. Surtout que je commence à avoir la dalle. Enfin, vu le stress que je me paie, je sais pas si je vais réussir à avaler quoi que ce soit, mais bon…

Finalement, le supplice prend fin. De la Vrillière verrouille soigneusement l'internat derrière nous et on descend vers au réfectoire.

― Ils te laissent les codes et tout ça ? Je demande, un poil dubitatif. Je lui laisserais même pas la clé des chiottes à ce psycho.

― Évidemment. Il claque, fier comme un paon.

J'ai rarement rencontré quelqu'un qui soit à ce point capable de me crisper avec juste _un_ putain de mot. Je ravale mon envie de le frapper de justesse. Confusément, je sens que c'est ce qu'il cherche. À me faire commettre un faux pas avant que j'abatte mon jeu gagnant. Manque de pot pour lui, on dirait que finalement, l'entrainement d'Akagi n'aura pas été totalement vain, vu que je le vois venir de _loin_. Il fronce les sourcils et se tait de nouveau. Quand je pense qu'hier on ne pouvait pas le faire taire, ça me fait sourire.

Hier soir, Uesugi a dû le briefer sur mon caractère _spécial_ et il pensait que ce serait du tout cuit de me faire sauter un plomb. Là comme ça tourne pas comme prévu, il commence à suer.

Moi au contraire, je me sens un peu plus calme, moins sur les nerfs. Je vais en faire qu'une bouchée de ces deux petits arrogants à la con.

* * *

**~ · ~**

* * *

Ok, ya pas à dire, pratiquement la moitié du lycée se trouve à l'internat.

C'est blindé et bruyant. Quasiment tout le monde est déjà installé et le peu qui reste à faire la queue nous laisse passer en zieutant la punaise comme s'il était le second messie.

Comme je m'en doutais, il y a quasiment aucun élève du côté du groupe d'Uesugi. Ça fait super glauque une si grande salle et tout ce petit monde tassé d'un côté. Comme si la dizaine de pauvres gars regroupés sur une seule table risquait de les contaminer.

Enfin, c'est pas comme si ça allait m'empêcher de manger. Les augures étant bons, mon appétit aussi. On prend un plateau et on va s'assoir à la même table qu'hier ou cette fois-ci, seul Vivian nous attend. C'est vrai que tant que j'ai pas officiellement signé, j'ai pas le droit de trop tailler la discut' à qui que ce soit.

Vivian est aussi adorable que la veille et il m'accueille avec un immense sourire. Manger avec un mec aussi mignon comme ça, on peut vraiment dire que ça agrémente le repas.

― Alors, prêt à faire le grand saut ?

Paf, qu'est-ce que je disais déjà ? Ah ouais, la subtilité c'est pour les tapettes !

― T'es comme ça toi, dès le matin…

― Désolé, c'est juste que maintenant que tu es à l'internat…

Bah t'es un peu obligé d'être avec nous si tu veux pas finir comme les dix pauvres mecs aux tronches de six pieds de long parqués de l'autre côté… Mais bien sûr trésor.

― Content ?

Il hausse les épaules, abandonnant tout semblant d'innocence. La punaise commence à manger sans rien dire, mais il surveille notre échange avec bien plus de voracité qu'il n'en met à déguster sa salade de fruits.

― Je ne devrais pas ?

C'est mon tour de hausser les épaules. Ouais je donne à Vivian du blizzard et c'est bien malgré moi parce que j'ai vraiment _très_ envie de flirter avec lui là maintenant. Seulement, y'a la punaise qui cherche la faiblesse et il est pas question que je la lui serve sur un plateau.

Vivian regarde la punaise qui me regarde avant de froncer les sourcils.

― Tu manges pas de viande ? Je tente en regardant son plateau.

Je suis totalement _nul_ dès qu'il n'est plus question de sexe ou de sport et j'en suis totalement conscient, mais au moins _j'essaie_. Vivian semble se détendre et accepte avec un sourire concilient que contrairement à ma jumelle, je suis socialement incapable.

― Mon frère est végétalien alors je n'en mange pas, plus par habitude que par conviction. Toi tu n'as pas ce problème on dirait. Il fait en pointant de la fourchette la montagne de saucisse et de bacon à côté de mes pancakes tous luisants de beurre et de sirop d'érable.

― Coupable, je réponds avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

C'est trop bon, et j'avais trop faim. Cerise sur le cake, plus je parais détendu plus les épaules de la punaise se raidissent. On dirait un élastique sur le point de claquer.

― Après le petit-déjeuner, tu m'accompagneras au bureau de la CPE pour que nous puissions programmer ta carte.

― Tu ne voulais pas que je m'en charge Nate ? Tu as une conf-call ce matin non ? s'exclame Vivian en fronçant de nouveau les sourcils.

De la Vrillière pâlie puis reprends contenance en l'espace d'un instant. Ça forcerait presque l'admiration.

― Elle a été annulée et j'ai promis à notre chère Xian de m'occuper en personne de son _petit_ frère. J'aimerais que tu convoques tout le monde en salle de réunion à midi Vivian. C'est important.

― Nate ?!

― Ne me regarde pas comme ça Vi, il n'y a rien de grave, je t'assure.

Après le coup du _petit_ frère, je suis déjà bien remonté, mais la façon dont il parle à Vivian me hérisse tout le duvet du dos. Il jette un regard pointu sur mon assiette vide avant de se lever. Il a dû bouffer deux grains de raisin à tout casser, mais je dis rien et hausse les épaules en attrapant mon sac. On laisse un Vivian complètement in the wind derrière nous et je peux sentir le poids du regard d'à peu près tout le réfectoire dans notre dos.

J'aime pas trop cette histoire de réunion extraordinaire. Ça me dit rien qui vaille. Mais comme c'est largement possible qu'il ait sorti ça juste pour me déstabiliser, je laisse couler. Il doit baliser à mort et franchement, je voudrais pas me retrouver dans sa situation, pour _rien_ au monde.

On sort. Il enroule avec une sorte de grâce nonchalante (pourquoi il est aussi beau ce con ?) son écharpe autour de son visage déjà rougi par le vent glacé. Je fais pareil, mais avec certainement moins de classe. Le soleil est enfin levé, mais avec le brouillard laiteux qui flotte au-dessus de la cour, ça ne fait pas une grande différence. Il va probablement neiger.

― On va où ?

― Au bureau de la CPE.

― Ah ouais ?

― Cela t'ennuierait-il de faire un petit détour Shuan ? Il me demande avec un charmant sourire.

Je frissonne. Il me fout les jetons. Je hausse les épaules, genre celui qu'en a rien à foutre. Je vais même jusqu'à lâcher un petit sourire bien ironique.

Il serre les dents. Mon sourire s'agrandit.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il bipe sa carte pour entrer dans le bâtiment Nord. On passe devant le bureau de la CPE et on prend l'ascenseur jusqu'au premier. Y'a personne.

On s'arrête devant la première porte à gauche. Salle de réunion y'a marqué. Punaise scanne sa carte et entre un code. La porte s'ouvre. Il me laisse passer devant et referme soigneusement derrière lui.

Comme je m'y attendais, Uesugi aussi pâle que mon cul est appuyé sur une des tables placé en U dans la salle. Il a des cernes de six pieds de long. C'est cool, ça fait nature... Na je dec'. J'aurais presque pitié.

La punaise, ça se voit un peu moins vu qu'il est tiré à quatre épingles genre psycho rigide. Mais bon, son air anxieux et la façon dont il se mord les lèvres ne trompent pas. À l'abri des regards, on peut voir les fissures sur son masque.

En bref je tiens le bon bout. Comme Akagi le disait... et le dirait sûrement encore maintenant, la moitié du travail, c'est de laisser mijoter. Après ça, le reste glissera tout seul.

― J'veux pas casser l'ambiance, mais je suis pas intéressé par les plans à trois donc...

― Ne joue pas à ça ! Je te préviens !

Okay, la punaise a craqué, limite hystérique.

Uesugi à l'air d'être le plus calme des deux pour l'instant, probablement parce qu'il a le moins à perdre, donc je me tourne vers lui. Avec l'autre en pleine crise d'hystérie on ne pourra pas discuter. Il saisit le message cinq sur cinq et pose sa main sur l'épaule de la Punaise avant de venir se planter devant moi.

― Ok. On va faire au plus court, vous avez pas de temps à perdre et moi non plus. Vous voulez pas que cette affaire s'ébruite et moi je veux pas avoir à choisir un groupe.

― Tu veux nous faire chanter ? explose la punaise.

Je le regarde genre, t'es sérieux là ?

― De toute façon… personne ne te croira. _Personne_. Il tente de se reprendre, avec le calme le plus manufacturé que j'ai jamais vu.

― Ah ouais ? Alors pourquoi tu crises ?

Il pâlie encore un peu si c'est possible. Moment idéal pour enfoncer encore un peu plus le clou.

― Bah, t'as sûrement raison. Personne ne me croira. Mais ça lancera une rumeur. Juste une toute petite rumeur, mais ce sera plus que suffisant. Vos moindres faits et gestes deviendront suspects. Les gens se poseront des questions. Plus question de vous éclipser avec des conneries du genre - j'ai oublié mon livre - ou - le prof veut me parler -. Vous pourrez plus vous voir. Si je l'ouvre, vous êtes cuit.

― Ce n'est pas grave ! Quoi qu'il en soit… Nous comptions arrêter, s'exclame De la Vrillière en bombant du torse comme un petit paon. Seulement, il trompe personne et surtout pas moi. Ni Uesugi qui s'anime brusquement.

― Nate !

Qui aurait pensé que le plus attaché à leur relation était l'homme des glaces ?

― C'est fini Katsura ! Nous avons joué, nous avons perdu. C'est comme ça. Nous savions que ça arriverait un jour.

― Arrête…

― Nous ne pouvons pas contourner les règles. Quoi que nous fassions, cela élèvera des soupçons. Il faut tout arrêter !

― Et alors quoi !? On a encore six mois à tirer Nate ! On peut le faire ! Ils auront des soupçons et alors ?! Pas de preuve, pas de crime, tu te souviens ?! Il s'exclame en attrapant Nathaniel par les épaules.

― Est-ce que tu as _totalement_ perdu l'esprit ?! S'étrangle la Punaise, les larmes aux yeux en essayant de se dégager. Tu sais ce que je risque si mon père venait à l'apprendre Katsura ! Tu le _sais_ et tu _oses_ ne serait-ce que…

sa voix se brise et il éclate en sanglots. Le visage d'Uesugi se décompose lui aussi et ça y est.

Je me rappelle des mots paroles de Xian ce matin, mais merde… Il a dit les mots magiques pour me faire culpabiliser.

_Si mon père._

J'aimerais être comme elle des fois. Froide, calculatrice, à ne voir que le profit qu'elle peut en tirer quand elle regarde quelqu'un. La parfaite petite fille à son papa. Mais c'est impossible. C'est pas faute d'avoir essayé pourtant. Je suis juste pas _fait_ comme ça.

Le chantage, les magouilles, les rapports de force, c'est juste pas moi.

Même si je peux pas saquer la punaise, que notre rencontre c'est un putain de coup de foudre à l'envers, je veux pas qu'il pleure. Je veux pas imaginer que son père puisse être comme le mien. Et je veux surtout pas penser à ce qu'il lui ferait si c'était le cas et que cette affaire s'ébruitait. Et ce que je ne veux pas, encore plus que tout ça c'est m'imaginer à sa place. Pourtant c'est ce qui ce produit.

Tout ce que je désire c'est la liberté. Mais les gens comme Nathaniel et moi n'ont pas le droit à ce genre de chose.

J'me sens vraiment mal là. J'ai l'impression d'être dans une putain d'impasse. Je ne peux _pas_ faire marche arrière, mais je ne serais pas _capable_ de briser un mec qui me reflète autant à cet instant.

Je suis coincé.

Uesugi essaie de l'enlacer. La punaise se débat un peu, mais il a pas de force et son mec le ramène contre lui et le maintien là jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme. Il me jette un regard mauvais.

Franchement, j'essaie de faire le mec qui assure, qu'en a rien à foutre, mais je dois pas donner une performance très convaincante parce qu'il sent la faiblesse et attaque direct :

― T'es content de toi ?

Là du coup, je me rebiffe parce qu'il faut pas pousser non plus.

― Non, mais essaie pas de me refiler le bébé ok ? C'est vous qui vous êtes pris les pieds dans la merde. Qu'est-ce que vous imaginiez franchement ? Que vos putains règles que vous mettez tant de zèle à faire appliquer allaient pas revenir vous mordre le cul ? C'est trop facile ! Moi tout ce que je veux c'est pouvoir fréquenter les gens que je veux ! Visiblement c'est un point qu'on a en commun, je me trompe ?

La Punaise s'est un peu calmé. Il regarde Uesugi droit dans les yeux et celui-ci le laisse aller. Ce genre de conversation silencieuse, ça ne se produit pas après un ou deux coups de queue. Ces deux-là c'est du sérieux.

De la Vrillière a les yeux bien rouges, mais il ne pleure plus et parait calme. Je suis un peu rassuré qu'il ait repris le contrôle de lui-même. Voir ce genre de mec tout parfait craquer c'est carrément flippant.

― Il y aurait peut-être une solution.

― Nate…

― Balance.

― Rejoins le groupe de Katsura et moi, je te donnerais l'autorisation d'interagir avec mes deux généraux. Uniquement eux. Ce ne sera pas facile et ça va jaser, c'est certain, mais…

― ... Ce serait du tellement jamais vu que ça pourrait passer.

Ils se regardent un long moment. Ça tient presque de la télépathie à ce niveau. Du coup je me sens encore un peu plus mal si c'est possible.

 _Seul_.

― S'il reste discret... Reprends Uesugi. _Très_ discret, on pourra faire passer ça sous la table.

― Nous dirons qu'il a commis une faute grave qui empêche son insertion dans mon groupe. Seulement, comme c'est le fils d'un important partenaire commercial de mon père, je ne peux pas décemment le bannir totalement. Je ferais passer ses interactions avec Xian et Vivian comme des entretiens que j'aurais commandités.

― On va penser qu'il espionne pour ton compte.

― Tu pourrais lui enlever tous ses droits en tant que membre de ton groupe. Pas de droit de vote, d'accès au lieu de réunion, etc.

― Ça paraît faisable.

De la Vrillière se tourne vivement vers moi, l'air du chat qui a trouvé le moyen d'ouvrir la cage du canari.

― Cet arrangement te conviendrait-il ?

― Je demande rien de plus. Je réponds, parce qu'après tout, c'est vrai.

Toute la tension qui s'était accumulée dans la pièce disparait tout d'un coup et on pousse tous les trois un soupir de soulagement.

Je suis peut-être pas dire que je suis fier de moi sur ce coup-là, mais au moins, j'ai eu ce que je voulais et eux aussi.

La sonnerie retentit.

On a plus rien à ce dire et franchement, les banalités, euh, nan merci. La punaise s'apprête à sortir quand Uesugi l'attrape, une main sur la nuque, l'autre au creux des reins et l'embrasse aussi humidement et profondément que faire se peut. Le rouquin pousse un petit gémissement qui fait tressauter Mini Shuan avant de se laisser totalement aller. Ils continuent leur affaire pendant cinq bonnes minutes sans me prêter la moindre attention, parce que bon, au point où on en est hein ? Rien à battre, je mate sans vergogne.

― Tu viens avec moi, on doit mettre à jour ta carte, fait Uesugi en me faisant signe de le suivre, après avoir arrangé son uniforme. On laisse la punaise derrière pendant qu'il tente de se rendre à nouveau présentable (selon ses critères de psycho).

Uesugi et moi on monte au dernier étage, bureau du proviseur. Mon cœur fait une micro salsa sans que je sache trop pourquoi. La superbe secrétaire nous accueille avec un sourire charmant. C'était p't'être pour ça…

― Alors on a choisi ?

― Il sera dans mon groupe. Je viens l'enregistrer. Par contre, je compte le passer en manuel, vous permettez ?

La femme nous fixe un moment, l'air étonné puis légèrement déstabilisé, avant de prendre de nous tendre un pad. Je regarde Uesugi qui hausse les épaules, l'air de dire, tu l'as bien cherché. Je soupire et remplis le formulaire sur le pad sans faire d'histoire avant de le lui donner pour qu'il puisse faire ses manips. La journée a même pas encore commencé et je suis déjà crevé. Je sais pas comment Xian fait pour faire ça tous les jours et _aimer_ ça !

― C'est votre sœur qui va être déçu, fait la secrétaire avec un sourire un poil nerveux que je lui rends façon deux en un, mille watts + succès garanti.

― Elle s'en remettra.

La secrétaire fronce les sourcils en récupérant le pad.

― Katsura…

― Je sais, c'est inhabituel, mais j'ai déjà réglé cette affaire avec De la Vrillière. Il viendra cosigner l'accord tout à l'heure.

― Hum, très bien alors. Je vais remettre tout ça au proviseur.

Elle nous salue et on fuit, parce que là, ça devient un peu gênant quoi.

Lycée de tarés.

Je me demande ce que le proviseur va dire en voyant ça tien. Sûrement qu'il aurait dû virer le petit fouteur de merde que je suis quand il en avait l'occasion, eh.

Uesugi m'accompagne dehors. La cour commence à se remplir. Les cours vont bientôt commencer.

― Ce midi on a une réunion avec les gars. Je vais leur annoncer ton statut un peu particulier. Toi tu ne dis rien.

― Attends, tu vas pas me dire que même ton frère ne sait pas ?

― Personne ne sait rien et ne saura rien, tu as bien compris ça ?

― Laisse tomber les menaces à deux balles. J'ai ce que je voulais, vous aussi, point à la ligne.

― Tu te rends compte qu'ils vont te mettre la misère à l'internat ?

― Ouais je m'en doute bien. Dans ton groupe aussi ?

― Non. Je sais pas comment, mais t'as déjà réussi à te mettre Thomas et Saki dans la poche. T'avais vraiment bien calculé ton coup. Tel frère tel sœur hein ?

― Putain t'assumes vraiment rien, hein ? Je suis coupable que d'un seul truc moi, c'est de jouer selon _vos_ règles. Le reste c'est entièrement ta faute et la sienne. Alors essaie pas de me refiler le bébé.

Il serre les poings et les dents, je lâche pas son regard. Il peut gronder tout ce qu'il veut, j'ai raison et on le sait tous les deux.

Il finit par grogner de nouveau avant de détourner la tête. Comme ça, je sais que le message est passé.

N'empêche, je me sens _mal_. Cette impression de malaise passe pas malgré le cours de maths qui ne réussit pas à me changer les idées. Le fait que je sois obligé d'être à côté d'Uesugi (parce que c'est la coutume de parader avec son nouveau membre) n'aide pas. Il m'envoie pas de vibes malsaines mais je le sens tendu. Il sait que je tenterais rien, mais ça veut pas dire qu'il est content de s'être fait mener comme une barque. Quant à Vivian, pas loin derrière nous, je sens son regard brûler sur ma nuque. Je me demande comment la punaise va tourner l'affaire et ce que moi je vais devoir lui dire.

Ma gorge se serre à l'idée de devoir mentir à une des premières personnes que j'ai jamais appréciées genre… dans ma vie ?

Finalement, la sonnerie nous libère.

J'attrape mon sac sans demander mon reste et me barre comme un lâche. Rien à battre. Alors que je me crois en sécurité près de mon casier, je suis rejoint quasi direct par Thomas et Vivian. Uesugi est pas en vue. Tant mieux, j'ai assez vu sa gueule de Mister Freeze pour toute une vie là.

Vivian fait une tête d'enterrement, Thomas c'est tout le contraire.

― Je savais que tu ferais le bon choix. Par contre cette histoire de dérogation ce n'est pas le genre de K.

Vivian hoche la tête, l'air bien perturbé aussi.

― Nathaniel m'en a informé très brièvement par mail.

C'est fou comme ils sont forts pour s'ignorer ces deux-là, même quand ils sont côte à côte et qu'ils parlent à la même personne de la même chose.

― Ouais, c'est par rapport à Xian. Un truc d'espionnage, j'ai pas tout compris. Enfin, De la Vrillière me veut pas dans son groupe quoi… mais pas trop loin non plus… Je fais vaguement en évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard de qui que ce soit.

Heureusement, j'ai touché le gros lot car leurs yeux s'éclairent comme si on y avait allumé la lumière.

― Ça ne m'étonne pas de K, murmure Thomas en se massant les tempes. Ce gros paranoïaque. J'aurais dû me douter qu'il y avait un truc comme ça après ce qui s'est passé hier soir.

Vivian approuve de nouveau de la tête.

Visiblement, les deux ont eu à dealer avec leurs potes version hystérique après ma petite découverte. Quoi qu'ils pensent, je m'en branle, tant qu'ils arrêtent de poser des questions gênantes.

― Enfin c'est quand même étrange. Normalement ils ne se réunissent pas comme ça, juste tous les deux. Il y a tout un tas de procédures et…

― Écoutez, je les connais pas aussi bien que vous, je viens juste d'arrivé hein ? Mais c'est évident qu'ils voulaient pas perdre de temps et s'emmerder pour des conneries, à six mois du bac, j'interromps en haussant les épaules, bien conscient que je suis en train de les couvrir.

Je suis plutôt content de ma vitesse de réaction et la façon dont mon expression et ma voix reste naturelles et décontracté. Je pourrais jamais battre babe, mais je lui foutrais pas la honte non plus.

Je jackpot de nouveau parce que c'est limite s'ils ne poussent pas un soupir de soulagement synchronisé.

― Oui, c'est ce que Katsura m'a dit. Avec le bac qui approche, aucun terminal n'a envie de faire des vagues. Enfin, c'est quand même un miracle qu'ils aient pu rester aussi longtemps dans une même pièce sans se sauter dessus. Reprends Thomas avec un sourire.

J'ai trop envie de dire un truc con genre - euh, littéralement ? -, mais je suis pas ce genre de rat là alors je me contente de hausser les épaules avec un sourire. C'est trop fatiguant ces conneries, je veux juste me poser là, pourquoi ils lâchent pas l'affaire ?!

― Ils ne peuvent pas se voir, c'est pire que tout, explique Vivian avec un air fatigué que partage Thomas.

M'en faut quand même beaucoup pour pas partir dans un bon gros rire hystérique là. Mon psy serait fier de tout ce beau et nouveau self-control. C'est sûr qu'ils ne peuvent pas rester bien longtemps dans une même pièce sans se sauter dessus, mais pas comme ces deux naïfs s'imaginent.

Finalement il n'y a _réellement_ personne qui soit au courant pour eux. Même pas leurs plus proches potes quoi. Ça craint, mais c'est surtout triste. J'ai pas envie d'avoir de la compassion pour ces deux cons, loin de là. Mais là maintenant, je les comprends sûrement mieux que quiconque dans ce putain de lycée. Et je me sens certainement aussi coincé qu'eux.

* * *

**~ · ~**

* * *

La pause de midi arrive assez vite.

Vivian est à côté de moi en cours, mais on fait comme si on se captait pas, ce qui fait un peu pitié. Il est intelligent et très perspicace. Il a compris presque intuitivement le jeu de la Punaise et il le joue bien. Il me parait encore plus désirable que la veille. Plus juste un joli visage monté sur un joli corps avec qui le courant passe bien, mais une personnalité drôle, attachante avec le caractère de merde qui va avec. J'ai envie de découvrir plus.

Ses yeux bruns sont brûlants quand ils se posent sur moi. Je lui fais un signe discret et je vais rejoindre Thomas et Uesugi.

On sort du bâtiment, mais au lieu d'aller au réfectoire direct, on repasse par le bâtiment nord. Au rez-de-chaussée cette fois, Katsura scanne sa carte et on entre dans une autre salle de conférence. Misaki est déjà là avec six autres personnes. Quatre filles et deux garçons. Je reconnais Alex, qui m'adresse un sourire hésitant, mais Misaki passe à l'attaque direct.

― K c'est quoi cette histoire ?! Tu as vu De la Vrillière ce matin ?

― Il m'a contacté en urgence hier soir, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit. Visiblement la petite nature encaisse moins bien les coups que moi et il veut pas de notre petit teigneux dans son groupe.

Tout le monde rigole et j'admire le self-control d'Uesugi, pour arriver à baver sur le mec dont il est raide dingue sans hausser un sourcil (et sur le mien accessoirement, parce que je suis _pas petit merde_!).

― Ouais, mais nous on le veut donc c'est quoi le problème ?

― Le problème c'est que même si La Vrillière le veut pas, il devait le prendre quand même, histoire de riche, je vous passe les détails, moi j'écoutais qu'à moitié.

Nouveaux rires plus naturels cette fois. Ils commencent à voir ou Uesugi veut en venir et ça les rassure.

― En gros, il voulait pas que ça dégénère et comme il savait qu'on le voulait, il m'a proposé un deal : Je prends Shuan a ma charge, mais dès qu'il a besoin de lui parler business, il nous enverra l'un de ses généraux pour le faire.

― K…

― Écoutez, je vais être franc. Je suis aussi fatigué que vous de toutes ces conneries. Mais on a encore six mois à tirer. On a réussi à instaurer la paix avec ces bourges et ça nous a tous couté beaucoup. Eux, ils peuvent se permettre de faire les cons, y'aura toujours un papa ou une maman pour éponger la bavure. Nous on a que cette chance. Alors ouais, ça me fait chier d'accommoder La Vrillière. Mais même si je peux pas le saquer, j'oublie pas que c'est en partie grâce à lui qu'on doit ce cesser le feu. Alors soutenez-moi sans discuter sur ce coup-là les gars.

― Et si c'était un piège pour nous espionner ?! C'est le frère de _Xian Hasumi_ dont on parle hein ?! Et en plus, à l'internat, ils l'ont placé dans la même chambre que de De la Vrillière et Schilton !

― Kate…

― Arrête K, tu vas pas me dire que _toi_ t'y as pas pensé ?!

― Si, et c'est pour ça que j'ai imposé une condition à cet arrangement. La carte de Xi n'aura aucun accès à nos facilités. Il faudra toujours qu'il soit accompagné par un de vous pour les clubs, etc. De plus il n'aura aucun droit politique chez nous. Ni vote, ni veto, ni possibilité de participer aux réunions, même les plus minimes.

Huit paires d'yeux se tournent vers moi, genre, tu as accepté ça ?!

Je hausse les épaules. Franchement, je m'en fous de la politique et du blabla. Y'a que la clause sur ma liberté de déplacement qui est chiante ( _très_ ), mais d'un autre côté, ça me donnera d'autant plus de raison d'aller voir Xian ou Vivian.

― Alors ? Fais finalement Uesugi, les poings sur les hanches.

Tout le monde hoche la tête, certains l'air moins convaincu que d'autre, mais bon, normal.

― Vous ferez un compte rendu à vos secteurs respectifs. Je compte sur vous. Shuan, tu connais déjà Misaki et Thomas, mes deux généraux.

Là tu as mes six représentants : Katheleen, Fatou, Emma et Natasha. Benji et Alex que tu connais déjà. Ils sont chacun chargés d'une classe. Alex est leur porte-parole. Si l'un d'eux te dit quelque chose, c'est comme si c'était moi qui parlais, sauf si ça contredit les ordres de Saki ou Thomas et évidemment les miens.

J'acquiesce. Thomas et Uesugi étant dans ma classe, j'aurais probablement jamais à faire à eux.

― Bon maintenant qu'on a passé les trucs chiants, on peut discuter de quand tu vas intégrer le club d'athlétisme !? s'exclame Misaki, de nouveau tout sourire.

Tout le monde pète de rire et même Uesugi et moi on peut pas s'empêcher de sourire.

On sort tous de la salle pour aller manger, seulement paf, électricité dans l'air et tout le tintouin. La punaise et sa cour sortent quasiment en même temps que nous de leurs salles à l'autre bout du couloir.

Mes yeux vont droit vers Xian, comme un aimant vers le nord. Elle hausse un sourcil et je peux presque l'entendre penser un mix genre bien joué frangin et p'tit fouteur de merde à la con va.

Y'a presque des éclairs qui traversent le couloir. Tout le monde est raide comme des cordes à linge. De la Vrillière et Uesugi se détachent de leur groupe et viennent se rencontrer au milieu du couloir. Tout le monde retient son souffle sauf moi, qui admire leurs talents d'acteur sans failles.

Les deux se dévisagent avec un tel dégoût, une telle haine que je comprends direct comment ils ont pu tenir leur petite histoire au noir aussi longtemps.

― On est d'accord ?

― Nous le somme.

Tout a été dit. Le groupe de De La Vrillière passe par la sortie principale alors que celui d'Uesugi se dirige vers celle de service et juste comme ça, la tension se dissipe. Je reste légèrement en arrière, l'impression d'être observé me titillant la nuque. Je lève les yeux et vois notre proviseur appuyé discrètement contre la rambarde de l'escalier qui mène au premier. Il y avait tellement la pression que personne ne l'a remarqué.

Ses yeux gris magnifiques captent les miens. Un sourire malicieux étire ses lèvres et il pose son doigt sur sa bouche en un chut silencieux.

Je hausse un sourcil, mais je me retrouve incapable de m'empêcher de sourire.

― Shuan, tu viens ?!

― J'arrive, je fais en lui jetant un dernier regard avant de rejoindre les autres.

Ce type, c'est vraiment quelque chose.

* * *

**~ · ~**

* * *

― Putain Shuan ! rugit Misaki en tenant le chronomètre serré dans sa main avant de me bondir dessus.

Y'a notre jolie manager Amélie qui me tend une serviette avec laquelle je m'essuie le visage et une bouteille d'eau que j'avale d'une traite. Je viens un peu de me taper trois séries de sprint sur 100, 200 et 500 mètres. Un peu plus tôt : saut en longueur, en hauteur, à la perche et course de haie. Bref la totale et ça sous les regards scrutateurs et inflexibles de Misaki, du capitaine du club d'athlétisme et du coach principal.

― Quoi ? Je grogne, parce qu'il est déjà 19 heures et que je suis out.

Mon bon cœur me perdra c'est sûr. J'ai fui Misaki et sa folie sportive tout l'aprem'. Mais durant la pause déjeunée, une idée pour alléger un peu ma coupable (et agaçante) conscience s'est formée. Elle a pris racine au cours de l'après-midi et maintenant, il faut que j'arrive à parler à Uesugi en tête à tête.

Et pour choper le mec relativement seul ? Faut coller au basque de Misaki.

Je me suis donc laissé capturer après mon dernier cours à la grande déception de Vivian. Tant mieux en un sens, parce que je l'ai bien cerné mon p'tit blond mignon. Plus on laisse mariner et plus il est intéressé. Enfin, maintenant je commence à regretter. J'ai pas le temps de me mettre sérieusement au sport et vu les trois paires d'yeux brillants fixés sur moi, je suis mal barré pour aller leur expliquer ça.

― Quoi ?! Arrête avec tes - quoi - ! T'as juste battu deux des records les plus chèrement défendus de cette école mec !

― Il se défend sur le saut en longueur. Le saut en hauteur ce n'est pas la peine, son épaule ne tiendra pas, et puis il y a sa taille. Commence le coach, les yeux rivés sur mes temps et mon dossier.

Ma _taille ?_ Ah pt'ain ! Je _hais_ quand on fait comme si j'étais pas là. Je serre les dents et les poings

On respire, on se calme.

Contrôler sa colère.

Contrôler !

― Il est parfait sur les courtes. On peut éliminer le 500 mètres. Pas assez d'endurance. Acquiesce Arthur, le capitaine, en me disséquant du regard.

J'avance d'un pas sans même m'en rendre compte tellement je vois noir, et Misaki intervient direct, comme s'il avait capté (avec son instinct animal ?) que ça allait déborder.

Il me choppe pas par l'épaule comme il le fait pour euh… tout le monde, mais son grand corps vient se placer entre les deux types et moi.

― Écoute, je me doute que t'auras pas le temps de t'investir à fond dans le sport…

― J'ai pas le physique pour, je fais en haussant les épaules, un peu calmé par son attitude détendue et la force tranquille qui émane de lui.

Y'a longtemps que j'ai abandonné le rêve de devenir un joueur de Baseball professionnel. Même s'il n'y avait pas ma taille et ma petite carrure, avec mon épaule c'est mort quoi.

Son regard se fait plus doux. Pas apitoyé, je l'aurais tarté direct sinon, mais… je sais pas. Compréhensif ?

― Je sais. Mais c'est pas ce que je te demande. Franchement cette année on a pas assez de membres dans l'équipe d'athlétisme pour préserver nos futurs pros.

― Mais vous avez quand même une réputation à tenir face aux autres lycées si vous voulez garder vos subventions, je devine, parce que même si j'aime pas la politique, je sais quand même comment ça marche.

Misaki paraît impressionné et m'adresse un sourire radieux.

― Tu vas nous aider ?

― Nous ?

Il hausse les épaules genre je m'en foutisme mais ses joues tournent un peu roses. Le capitaine et le coach se sont un peu éloignés et le laissent faire. Visiblement, il a leurs confiances totales, ce qui est assez impressionnant en soi.

― Ici, même les gens comme moi, qui sont là pour le sport, ils doivent garder un niveau scolaire… acceptable, pour ce lycée quoi…

― Ils ont accepté que tu redoubles en échange de ton aide dans le recrutement et le management des clubs et évènements sportifs.

― _Eh_?! T'es devin ou quoi ! Il s'exclame en ouvrant des yeux ronds, avant de devenir bizarrement suspicieux.

― C'est une simple question de logique, eh ? T'es plus vieux d'un an qu'Uesugi et vous êtes tous les deux en terminal. Ici, ils acceptent aucun redoublement. Après y'a plus qu'à faire 2+2 hein ?

― Ouais, c'est surtout que t'es une tête hein ? Il ricane en me balançant une bonne tape dans le dos. Comme mon K !

― Na, la tête c'est ma sœur. Moi je suis le mouton noir de la famille. Mon père prie probablement tous les jours pour qu'elle et moi on échange de corps.

À peine j'ai fini ma phrase que je me mords les lèvres. C'est sorti tout seul.

La montagne capte direct mon changement d'attitude (il a _vraiment_ l'instinct plus aiguisé qu'une bête ce type).

― Ah t'inquiètes, moi et K on est pas toujours à danser sur le même son non plus hein ?

Je souris presque malgré moi.

― Ah rivalité entre frères. Bah écoute, je veux bien t'aider et m'investir dans le club d'athlétisme du moment que ça se met pas en travers de mes études. Mais en échange, j'ai besoin d'un service.

Il hausse un sourcil et son sourire tourne plus carnivore.

― Ah, maintenant on parle business.

― Je te rassure, c'est pas un truc de fou. Faut que je parle à Uesugi, en tête à tête.

― Mais c'est ce que tu fais déjà, mec.

Je roule des yeux, mais bon, il a pas tort non plus.

Il redevient sérieux.

― Pourquoi ?

― Parce que je suis dans votre groupe et qu'il peut pas me saquer. Ça craint, je mens facilement, parce que c'est pas vraiment un mensonge de toute façon et que c'est pour une sorte de bonne cause.

― C'est pas faux. Tu vas t'excuser ?

― Na, les excuses c'est pas mon fort. Mais je pense que je peux lui rendre un service.

Misaki acquiesce lentement.

― Ok. Je vous arrange ça et tu me promets 10 h d'entrainement par semaine et ta participation à toutes nos compét'.

― Six heures et je choisis athlétisme comme seconde option à la place de foot.

― On a un deal. Je te laisse avec les deux autres pour la paperasse et je vais te chercher K.

J'ai pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'il est déjà parti au pas de course. Arthur réapparait dans mon champ de vision, c'est un grand mec fin et souple avec des yeux bruns et des cheveux roux. Pas vraiment mon genre, même s'il a un cul bien ferme.

― Alors ?

― Misaki m'a convaincu. Six heures d'entrainement par semaine, athlétisme en secondes options et participation à toutes vos compèt'. Je signe où ?

* * *

**~ · ~**

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Uesugi et moi on est dans la salle de conférence ou lui et la punaise m'ont emmené ce matin. J'ai eu le temps de refroidir mes muscles endoloris et de me doucher. J'ai mangé avec les gars de l'athlétisme et ceux des autres clubs, en service spécial au réfectoire. Je suis donc délicieusement épuisé et bien rempli, alors c'est plutôt relax.

Uesugi, c'est autre chose.

― C'est sécur' ici ?

― Il n'y a que ma carte, celle du proviseur et celle de Nate qui peuvent déverrouiller cette salle. Misaki m'a dit que tu voulais me parler. Je t'écoute.

― J'ai bien réfléchi et je pense que notre arrangement pourrait vous être aussi bénéfique qu'à moi.

Il hausse un sourcil et croise les bras. J'ai son attention.

― C'est tout simple. Je vais vous couvrir, toi et l'autre.

― Tu es sérieux ?

― Franchement, ça doit pas être évident de vous organiser tous les deux. Avec le statut spécial que vous m'avez donné, ça vous offrira plus d'occasions avec moins de risque. Personne ne se posera de questions quand on me verra seul avec lui ou toi. Et dans le pire des cas, je vous servirais d'alibi.

Je peux presque entendre son cerveau turbiner à fond pour intégrer l'idée et la mettre en pratique dans son petit schéma interne. Il a la même expression que Xian quand son esprit génial se met au boulot.

― Pourquoi tu ferais ça ?

― Honnêtement ?

― Ouais.

― Ma conscience me travaille.

Son visage impassible se tord en une espèce de rictus.

― Tu as peut-être mal compris la situation. Il n'y a rien entre lui et moi. Je le baise, point.

― Ah t'es comme ça toi.

― Ça veut dire quoi ? Il grogne en s'approchant de moi genre menaçant.

Je réagis pas et hausse les épaules. S'il croit qu'il m'impressionne, il peut aller se brosser. Moi qui le croyais franc et direct comme Misaki, je suis lourdement détrompé.

― Tu l'as séduit et tu couches avec pour avoir un bon point de pression sur le groupe U-clean quand tu sortiras d'ici. Pas mal. Bon, bah, merci d'avoir nettoyé ma conscience mec. Je fais en faisant mine de sortir de la pièce.

À son honneur, je dois pousser mon bluff jusqu'à avoir la main sur la porte pour qu'il craque.

― _Attends_ !

Je me retourne, sans pour autant lâcher la poignée.

― Quoi ? Tu crois quand même pas que je vais risquer mes miches pour te permettre de continuer ton power trip quand même ?

― T'es bien le frère de ta sœur toi.

― Ta gueule, là, maintenant, le seul qu'est comme elle c'est _toi_. Si t'as rien d'autre à me dire, salut. Je fais en haussant les épaules, parce que voir ce genre de mec super arrogant et manipulateur mariner c'est le pied.

Il se mord la lèvre et serre les poings avant de lâcher, presque comme si ça lui avait brûlé la gorge en sortant :

― Tu veux quoi à la fin, hein ?!

― Un peu d'honnêteté pour commencer.

― …

― Tu vois, ça m'étonnerait pas que votre histoire ait commencé comme ça, eh ? J'veux dire, maintenant que je t'ai un peu cerné, ça sonne crédible. Et je suis sûr que vu le genre de mec que c'est, De la Vrillière aussi avait ce genre de raison. Alors si je vous avais pas vu en train de me rejouer le Titanic ce matin, je t'aurais probablement cru, et je me serais déjà cassé.

Uesugi est tout pâle et je ressens de nouveau la pointe acérée de la culpabilité. Je l'ai poussé dans ses derniers retranchements sans même le vouloir. Akagi a raison, socialement, je suis une merde.

J'essaie d'aplanir l'affaire en essayant de rendre ma posture plus détendue, moins provocatrice. Évidemment, comme le rouillé social que je suis, ça ne réussit qu'à l'énerver un peu plus.

― Tu peux garder ta pitié connard !

― Pitié ? De toi ? T'as rêvé mon gars. Franchement je pensais que le Nathaniel était gratiné, mais alors toi, t'es au-delà de tout.

J'essaie de respirer, de me calmer, parce que si on continue dans cette voie, ça va mal finir.

Contrôler la colère…

― Tu veux que je te dise quoi hein ?! La vérité ?! Que je voulais le manipuler, que je voulais juste un plan cul et que ce petit merdeux à réussit à me faire tomber en plein dedans ! Que j'en suis dingue ? Que je peux pas me passer de lui ?! explose brutalement Uesugi en donnant un grand coup de poing sur la table.

Je contrôle un hoquet de stupeur et me retourne totalement vers lui, sur la défensive.

Il ouvre de grands yeux, surpris par son propre excès de colère. C'est pas le genre de personne qui doit souvent perdre le contrôle. Pas étonnant que ça le mette hors de lui.

On reste un moment, figé dans l'absurdité du moment avec juste nos respirations sifflantes en fond sonore. Finalement, il se prend la tête dans la main et murmure :

― Merde…

Je sais pas quoi dire pour le coup.

― Si tu répètes ça, à qui que ce soit, je te tue, il gronde, très bas, et je me dis qu'il en serait bien capable, l'apprenti psychopathe. Malgré tout, j'ai pas peur. Il arrive pas à la cheville de mon père. Un jour peut-être, mais là maintenant ? Même pas dans ses rêves.

― J'te l'ai dit, je suis pas Xian. Je m'en fiche de vos histoires de politique.

― C'est pourtant toi l'héritier, pas elle.

― Ouais, c'est bien ça le problème, je fais en haussant des épaules. Je commence à fatiguer et je suis pas Bouddha non plus. Bon alors ? Tu veux de l'aide ou pas ?

Il lève ses yeux noirs brûlants et accroche les miens comme des harpons.

― Tu es _sérieusement_ prêt à nous aider ?

― Ouais. Je réponds, en mettant toute l'honnêteté dont je suis capable dans ce mot.

Il me regarde un long moment, l'air indéchiffrable avant d'acquiescer lentement.

― Misaki pense que tu es quelqu'un de confiance. Ce mec il ne réfléchit jamais. C'est que de l'instinct. Pour ma part, je ne crois que ce que je vois. Mais la vérité c'est qu'il a plus souvent raison que moi.

Voilà encore un truc qui a dû faire mal en sortant.

― Je connais ça.

― Il faudra que tu parles à Nate.

― Laisse-moi deviner, toi c'était de la tarte comparée à lui ?

Il laisse échapper un petit sourire.

― Il est… Merde, des fois je me dis que j'aurais préféré ne jamais le rencontrer.

Je hoche la tête, même si je comprends pas trop. Perso, j'ai jamais été accro à qui que ce soit à ce point. Ça parait trop de boulot et complication pour ce que ça rapporte.

Je repense vaguement à Vivian. Un mec sympa et drôle dans un corps sexy surmonté d'une jolie petite gueule. Cerise sur le gâteau, le courant passe crème entre nous. Ça c'est ma définition du grand amour, perso.

J'ai un peu envie d'abandonner la partie à ce stade et de les laisser se débrouiller. Je perçois vite fait que je m'engage sur un sentier bien glissant là. Mais au moment où mon regard recroise le sien (plein de sentiments compliqués que je comprends pas), ma conscience m'envoie une petite pique en plein cœur et je réponds malgré moi :

― Je lui parlerais ce soir. Le reste, ça dépendra de lui. Et de toi évidemment. Débrouille-toi pour m'ouvrir la voie, eh ?

Il acquiesce. On est carré et j'ai plus rien à dire. J'ai qu'une envie, expédier mes devoirs et aller me pieuter.

Je m'apprête à tracer ma route quand il me retient par le bras, fermement. _Excessivement_. Je peux sentir toute la force brute dans sa poigne et son regard est de nouveau rempli de menace.

― Si tu me doubles, si tu fais quoi que ce soit qui nous porte préjudice, qui _lui_ porte préjudice, je te crève.

Je soutiens son regard un moment avant de répondre.

― Fais pas ton kéké, je me mouille aussi dans votre affaire et tu le sais très bien.

* * *

**~ · ~**

* * *

Uesugi me raccompagne jusqu'à l'aile Est, parce que je suis tellement crevé que je distingue plus ma droite de ma gauche. On se dit pas au revoir ni rien. C'est pas comme si on était pote. J'ai juste son numéro en mémoire et il a le mien. Tout dans la tête, jamais sur un téléphone, trop dangereux.

Je jauge les grands escaliers puis l'ascenseur avant de décider de faire mon flémard.

Mon téléphone vibre :

_Ne va dans aucune des salles communes, sous aucun prétexte. Ne suis personne. Rejoins-moi directement dans la chambre._

_Personne ne veut rien me dire, mais il y a du louche qui se prépare !_

_Vivian._

Vivian est du genre à écrire les textos sans abréviation, ce qui est à la fois irritant, mais aussi bizarrement attachant, parce que ça me rappelle Xian (quand la princesse daigne m'écrire bien sûr).

En tout cas, il se montre une nouvelle fois bien utile (pour un blond). Enfin sur le coup, ça me donne pas envie de rentrer à l'internat.

Du tout.

Fait _chier_!

J'ai l'impression d'étouffer.

Besoin d'air, _d'urgence_.

Un coup d'œil à mon portable. J'ai encore du temps avant la fermeture définitive des portes…

Ni une ni deux j'esquive discrètement l'ascenseur et m'approche d'une des fenêtres qui donne sur la passerelle reliée à l'escalier de secours du bâtiment. Elle est fermée bien sûr, mais je constate avec plaisir que son système de verrouillage est facilement manipulable (pour moi quoi) et ça tombe bien. Je sors discrètement mon kit de crochetage qui ne me quitte jamais (comme quoi Akagi m'a quand même apprit des choses utiles au milieu des conneries genre l'étiquette, la cérémonie du thé et j'en passe) et me met au boulot. Heureusement y'a personne à cette heure alors je peux bosser tranquille.

Cinq minutes plus tard, je suis en train de crapahuter sur l'escalier en métal grinçant qui me conduit vers le toit.

Le vent est glacial, mais je respire enfin. Je prends bien soin de reverrouiller derrière moi chacun des portails qui ferment l'accès à l'étage suivant et finalement, je termine mon ascension en grimpant la dernière échelle de secours. Le métal gelé me mord les doigts et de violentes rafales de vent manquent de me faire lâcher prise plus d'une fois, mais j'arrive finalement là-haut en un seul morceau.

D'ici, on voit tout le lycée et y'a pas à dire, c'est presque un village tellement c'est grand. Une chance que j'ai pas le vertige. Le vent hivernal me fouette le visage et fait valdinguer mes cheveux. Je respire profondément et j'arrive pas à m'empêcher de sourire comme un maniaque. Rien à foutre de violer tout un paquet de règles en me trouvant ici ! Avec ces groupes à la con, je vais devoir respecter mon quota de règles pour toute une vie !

Là, maintenant, je me sens enfin libre.

― Putain de lycée à la _con_ ! Je hurle et _merde_ , ça fait un bien fou.

― À ce point Shuan ?

Je sursaute, manque de tomber (et de mourir par la même occasion parce que euh, je suis sur le rebord du _toit_!). Heureusement une grande main m'attrape par le colbac et me tire en arrière comme si je pesais rien. Y'a comme un déjà-vue là, urgh.

Une fois en sécurité, le proviseur me laisse aller avec un sourire que je pourrais pas qualifier autrement que de moqueur.

Le _connard…_

Il tire une taf de sa clope et retourne s'assoir sur le rebord, les jambes qui balancent dans le vide comme un gosse.

Et _merde_.

― Mais vous êtes partout ! Je peux pas m'empêcher de m'exclamer parce que sérieux ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là le con !?

Il éclate de rire (sérieux !?) et tapote la place à côté de lui (mais il est _sérieux ?!_ ).

Taré ce mec.

Moi aussi probablement vu que je suis déjà à côté de lui avant même d'avoir eu le temps de réfléchir. Mon corps, mon cerveau : deux entités différentes le retour.

Il sent bon la clope et son aftershave. Desmond pour homme je crois. Je ferme les yeux un instant et le respire à plein nez. C'est divin.

Il fait sombre sur le toit. Les pâles lumières de sécurité derrière nous font briller ses cheveux dorés d'une manière presque irréelle. Une épaisse écharpe en laine et un gros parka bleu nuit le protège du froid et lui donne une apparence douillette et confortable. Ajouté à cette espèce d'aura de pouvoir qui semble constamment le suivre, ça donne un mélange atypique, mais détonnant. En tout cas pour moi, ça à l'effet d'une bombe.

J'avale difficilement ma salive. Je me sens con, mais à un point…

― Je _sais_ que c'est interdit de monter sur le toit.

― C'est bien que tu le saches. Il répond en haussant les épaules. Ce drôle de petit sourire toujours sur ses lèvres.

― Tant que j'essaie pas de sauter ça va, c'est ça ?

Il se tourne vers moi, surpris. Je lui réponds par mon sourire mille et une dents et une lueur d'intérêt illumine ses yeux gris.

― Franchement, j'aurais des raisons.

― Je m'en doute. Mais c'était à prévoir tu ne penses pas ? Choisir le groupe de Katsura Uesugi alors qu'on est un interne, c'est cruellement manquer d'instinct de survie.

― Il y a d'autres internes de son groupe.

― Pas par choix, tu peux me croire.

― Vous avez l'air bien informé, eh.

― Deux jours ici et c'est déjà le raz de marée. Je vais avoir des ennuis avec toi Shuan ?

― Na, je fais en haussant les épaules avant de ramener mes genoux contre mon torse pour me protéger du froid. Tout est réglé, je pense.

― Tu penses ?

― On peut jamais tout prévoir eh ?

Il acquiesce avec un sourire et écrase sa clope sur le côté avant de la balancer dans le vide. Je remarque qu'il y a pas mal de cendre à cet endroit. Il doit venir souvent ( _très_ ), ça y'a pas de doute.

Au moment même où je me fais cette remarque, il se tourne vers moi brusquement et un sentiment de solitude presque insupportable m'écrase de l'intérieur. C'est un écho si parfait à ce que j'ai ressenti pratiquement toute ma vie que je pousse un petit hoquet de stupeur.

Je suis trop choqué pour bouger.

L'espace d'un instant, je peux lire la surprise sur son visage avant qu'il ne redevienne parfaitement opaque. Sa main glacée vient se poser sur la mienne qui est brûlante et c'est comme si un courant électrique passait entre nous. Le choc nous fait frissonner tous les deux.

― Ça va ?

Je dis rien et le fixe droit dans les yeux. Je n'y lis que de l'inquiétude, pour moi et un vague… Quelque chose que je ne saurais décrire. Il reste indéchiffrable. Nulle trace de cette affreuse mélancolie dans ses yeux. Malgré ça, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de serrer instinctivement sa main dans la mienne.

Les seules fois où j'ai vécu des situations de ce genre, ce flux d'émotion, c'était avec Xian… et mon père, en quelques rares et horribles occasions qu'il vaut mieux pas mentionner. Mais ça n'a jamais été comme ça. Réciproque… D'habitude, c'est comme si je n'étais qu'un réceptacle, mais là… l'écho était si… p _arfait_.

Il regarde nos mains, surpris, mais ne fait aucun geste pour se dégager.

― Vous êtes gelé, je murmure, comme une justification.

Je dis de la merde et je m'en fous. C'est comme si le choc électrique s'était transformé en courant, passant entre nos deux mains jointes. La seule chose que je sais, là maintenant, c'est que j'ai aucune envie de rompre ce truc, quel qu'il soit. Je sens confusément que quelque chose est en train d'arriver, mais alors quoi ?

Après un moment, le choc laisse place à la panique.

On évite de se regarder. Franchement, qu'est-ce ce qu'on peut bien se dire après ce qui vient de se passer ?!

Évidemment c'est toujours dans ce genre de situation que mon cerveau abruti sait comment s'attacher aux petits détails sans importance.

― Vous devez avoir une mauvaise circulation…

Ugh.

Bouche, pourquoi tu concertes jamais cerveau avant de parler ?! Hein ?!

T'ain, plus sexy comme réplique tu meurs quoi.

Il me regarde avec des yeux ronds comme des billes (de _magnifiques_ billes) avant d'éclater de rire.

― Tu es vraiment quelque chose toi…

― C'est bon, je me casse ! Je m'exclame en tentant de me lever, probablement aussi rouge qu'une cerise à l'heure actuelle et prêt à sauter du toit si ça me permet de m'échapper avec le peu de dignité qui me reste.

Il me retient par le poignet et me force à me rassoir.

― Ah, ne le prends pas mal. C'était un compliment tu sais. C'est rare que quelqu'un me surprenne.

Je hausse un sourcil, mais je me débats pas trop non plus. C'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment envie de partir de toute façon. Ce mec est juste _trop…_ Tout.

― Je connais ça…

― Vraiment ?

― Hum hum.

― C'est difficile de se laisser surprendre quand on a une bonne _intuition_.

Juste comme ça, je sais qu'il fait référence à Xian et à ce _truc_ qu'elle a. Peut-être qu'il l'a aussi. Sûrement, vu ce qui s'est produit un peu plus tôt.

― Na, j'ai pas ce genre d' _intuition_. C'est juste que je suis un gros cynique.

Il sourit et rallume une clope.

― Vous m'en proposez pas une ? C'est pas très poli, je me moque pour détendre un peu tout ça.

Il rentre direct dans mon jeu et fronce les sourcils en prenant un air faussement moralisateur.

― Faire fumer un de mes élèves, mais pour qui me prenez-vous monsieur Xi ?

― Vous le prononcez bien. Mon nom je veux dire.

― Je n'en ai pas l'air comme ça, mais je parle mandarin couramment.

Il a l'air fier et un poil… défiant ?

― Moi aussi, quelle coïncidence.

― Anglais, français, espagnol, et japonais.

Oh alors là, the game is on !

― Vous rajoutez cantonais et coréen, je réponds avec un sourire plein de dents.

Je me reçois une pichenette en plein sur la face pour ma peine.

― Aieuh ! Je fais en me tenant le front.

― Saleté va.

― Vous êtes mauvais perdant, eh ? Je m'en souviendrais, je grommelle sans pour autant pouvoir m'empêcher de sourire comme un maniaque.

― Devoir apprendre autant de langue est une telle perte de temps, il soupire.

― Vous êtes aussi un partisan de la Langue Universelle ?

― Ah, c'est vrai que ton père en est un des instigateurs.

― Ouais enfin lui, c'est le genre extrême. Vous savez, uniformisation des cultures et tout le tremblement.

― Tu n'es pas d'accord avec ça ?

Il a ramené un genou contre son torse, son coude appuyé dessus et sa tête qui repose sur sa main, il semble pendu à mes lèvres. Ça pourrait être feint, mais j'en ai pas l'impression. Il en a même oublié sa clope qui est en train de se consumer.

J'ai chaud tout d'un coup. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un s'intéresse réellement à ce que je pense. Xian m'aime, mais seul son avis compte, c'est comme ça. Pour Akagi, celui de mon père passe avant tous les autres, même le sien propre. Quant à Vivian, ça compte pas, parce que c'est dur de savoir s'il ferait autant d'effort s'il avait pas désespérément envie de visiter l'intérieur de mon jean. Du coup, je réfléchis un moment avant répondre parce que je me rends compte que comme mon avis n'intéresse personne, je n'y avais jamais vraiment réfléchis.

― Je pense que ce serait une bonne chose si tous les gens regardaient plus ce qui les rapproche que ce qui les sépare. Alors dans un sens, la Langue Unique j'crois que c'est une bonne idée. Mais je pense pas qu'on devrait supprimer les autres langues et uniformiser les cultures. Perso j'aime pas apprendre des tas de langues, mais Xian elle, elle trouve ça trop cool. Comme des énigmes à résoudre. Et puis on s'ennuierait grave si on était tous pareil.

Il sourit et me couve du regard. Je rougis un peu et me cache dans mon écharpe.

― Je sais, c'est du blabla de gamin…

Il jette son mégot dans le vide et ses doigts viennent se poser sur ma joue, me forçant à le regarder.

― Je trouve que ce sont des paroles très sages pour un prétendu _gamin_.

Mes joues brûlent sous ses doigts. J'ai le cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure. J'arrive pas à me rappeler un moment dans ma vie où je me sois senti aussi bien. Aussi vivant.

Ça craint.

Ça craint même grave !

Ce mec m'attire. Et c'est pas juste de mon côté, c'est évident. Ce truc qui passe entre nous c'est juste trop… _dangereux_.

Je panique légèrement pour le coup et décide de mettre le pied au frein en amenant sa moitié dans la conversation. Autant pour lui que pour moi.

― Votre femme va pas s'inquiéter ? Ça fait au moins une demi-heure qu'on est là…

Il retire presque immédiatement sa main et me contemple longuement, avant de s'allumer une autre clope.

Peut-être il sait ce que j'essaie de faire, peut-être pas. Peut-être il en a rien à foutre. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'est pas possible qu'il ignore ce qui est en train de se produire entre nous.

― Elle ne vit pas avec moi en ce moment. Ça va bientôt faire deux mois que je ne l'ai pas eue au téléphone.

― Ah...

Merde.

Bien Shuan, bien. Continue, p't'être bien que c'est lui qui va finir par sauter qui sait. P'têtre même bien que vous pourrez sauter ensemble.

J'ai l'envie terrible de prendre de nouveau sa main dans la mienne.

Alors même que je suis en train de formuler cette pensée, ses doigts froids encerclent les miens, volant un peu de ma chaleur. Il est de nouveau tourné dans ma direction, sa clope encore entière, oubliée sur le gravier, son attention entièrement focalisée sur moi.

― Elle vit à L-A pour son travail.

Il tourne autour du pot avec ses mots, mais pas avec son corps.

Je le laisse faire.

Ça me donne plus de temps pour savourer le contact de sa peau qui se réchauffe contre la mienne. Mon sexe tressaute et je détourne la tête, mortifié.

Je bande pas, mais il en faudrait pas beaucoup plus et on se tient _juste la main_!

Oh _putain_ on se _tient_ la _main_ !

Il hausse un sourcil et m'adresse un petit sourire moqueur qui me fait me demander s'il sait pas _très_ _bien_ ce que je suis en train de penser, là, maintenant. Ou plutôt ce que je suis en train de _ressentir_.

― Elle fait quoi comme taf ? Je lance pour masquer mon embarras.

― Tu vas me croire si je te dis qu'elle est mannequin ?

― Nan, sérieux ? Connue ? Je m'exclame.

Il me sort ce petit sourire mystérieux et moqueur que je pourrais plus jamais imaginer sur un autre visage que le sien et réajuste mon écharpe autour de mon cou. Je m'étais pas rendu compte qu'elle avait glissé dans mon agitation.

― Il ne faudrait pas que tu attrapes froid, il murmure, en prenant son temps, son souffle brûlant contre ma joue, ses doigts touchant ma gorge, ma nuque ou mes oreilles à chaque occasion.

Là maintenant, détails stupides le retour, mais… comment je peux bander comme ça alors que tout le sang de mon corps semble être concentré sur ma putain de face !? Hein ?!

Et ce mec ! C'est pas possible qu'il ne sache pas ce qu'il fait. Ce qu'il _me_ fait ! _J'ai_ l'impression d'être redevenu puceau quand je suis à côté de lui.

Rien à voir avec mon jeu de séduction avec Vivian. Dans cette valse, il mène clairement la danse et je suis même pas sûr que ça me déplaise.

En y regardant bien, il lui ressemble drôlement, à Vivian.

 _Vivian_ , qui m'attend à l'internat…

Du coup, je suis refroidi, direct.

Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de foutre sur ce toit, à flirter avec mon proviseur, marié de sexe _masculin_? Je dois être malade. Malade et maso, c'est pas possible sinon.

Je me dégage de lui et me relève d'un bond. Il me suit presque immédiatement, l'air complètement désarçonné. J'oubliais, il a pas l'habitude d'être surpris. Bah avec moi il a intérêt à s'y faire…

Il me regarde, inquiet, et c'est tant mieux. Ce serait dégueulasse que je sois le seul à avoir l'impression de perdre pied.

Malgré tout, il reprend le contrôle presque immédiatement. Encore un qui supporte pas de lâcher les rênes…

― Il vaut mieux que tu te dépêches de rentrer. Il est 22 heures passé. Il murmure, enfilant de nouveau son masque de proviseur parfait. Et je sais pas pourquoi, mais ça me fout la rage, _grave_.

― Oui Monsieur, je réponds bien ironiquement, parce que franchement ? Il croit tromper qui là ?

Il hausse les épaules, ricane, et m'adresse un regard genre eh qu'est-ce que tu veux, hum ?

Et qu'est-ce que je veux ? C'est bien là toute la question. Pas d'une façade de pacotille entre nous, ça c'est certain. Pas après ce qu'on vient de partager.

Il s'approche de moi et se penche légèrement, faisant barricade entre le vent glacial et moi. Ma respiration s'accroche de nouveau dans ma gorge quand sa main repousse une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille.

― Pas de _Monsieur._ Monsieur c'est mon père. Il murmure.

Sa voix est rauque. Mon ventre fait des trucs bizarres. J'avale ma salive. Mes yeux sont attirés comme un aimant par ses lèvres.

― Monsieur le proviseur ?

― Au lycée c'est mieux en effet… _Ici_ , tu peux m'appeler Lawrence.

― Lawrence… Je goûte son nom du bout de la langue comme du chocolat bien fondant.

Il frissonne. Et je peux juste pas m'en empêcher :

― Vous serez là demain soir ?

Je peux sentir cet instant précis, ce moment où il hésite, ou son cerveau certainement bien plus brillant que le mien attrape toute l'immensité de ce qui est en train de se produire, de ce qui se produira probablement si on y met pas un terme là, maintenant, _tout de suite_. Ça dure un million d'années, une éternité même ou juste une fraction de seconde et finalement, il murmure avec un accent de finalité.

― Je suis là tous les soirs.

Je me recule, brisant la connexion, parce que c'est juste trop là. J'ai les jambes qui tremblent et la tête qui tourne, comme si j'étais fiévreux. Les nerfs à vif et le cœur au bord des lèvres, je plaisante pour diffuser un peu de cette insupportable tension.

― Tous les soirs sérieusement ? Vous connaissez pas ce truc génial qu'on appelle internet ?

À mon grand soulagement, il saisit ma perche au vol et remet une distance raisonnable entre nous.

― Je suis un facebook addict.

― C'est pas vrai !? Je m'étrangle.

Facebook c'est tellement un truc de _vieux…_

Je dois faire une tête de débile (comme d'hab' quoi) parce qu'il éclate de nouveau de rire.

― Je plaisante. J'essaie d'éviter internet quand c'est possible.

― Hum vous êtes pas né à la bonne époque.

― Probablement.

― Il faut que je parte.

― Je sais.

On se regarde. C'est presque douloureux de briser le contact. Finalement c'est moi qui détourne la tête pour regarder l'échelle de secours par laquelle je suis arrivé ici. Il me retient par l'épaule.

― Non. C'est dangereux. Je t'accompagne.

Il désigne la lourde porte en métal derrière nous. J'ouvre la bouche pour protester, mais son doigt de nouveau glacé sur mes lèvres me fait taire. Il me sourit gentiment.

Il déverrouille la porte avec sa carte et on prend l'escalier de service. Il permet de ne pas passer par les logements du personnel, seulement contrairement aux escaliers d'évacuation, les portes sont à pass, et donc incrochetable sans tout un matos électronique que je saurais pas utiliser de toute façon.

― Je te laisse ici.

― Ok.

Il se mord la lèvre, sa magnifique assurance un peu perdue in the wind. Tant mieux, j'en mène pas large non plus tellement j'ai envie de l'embrasser.

― Ta carte étudiant, donne-la-moi. L'autorisation du coach n'est plus valable à cette heure-ci.

― Comment vous savez que… Rah laissez tombé, je fais en sortant l'objet demandé mon sac.

Il sort son pad de sa poche et tape des trucs après avoir scanné le bazar.

― Avec ça, tu ne devrais pas avoir d'ennuis. Demain matin, passe me voir au bureau. Cathy te laissera entrer. Ta carte étudiant, je la programmerais pour que tu puisses prendre ce chemin le soir.

― Je…

― Les escaliers de secours sont trop dangereux.

― Et donner l'accès aux logements du personnel à un délinquant dans mon genre, c'est pas dangereux ?

Il sourit et je peux pas m'empêcher de sourire aussi. On est proche, très. Il se penche vers moi. Si je lève la tête, juste un peu, nos lèvres se toucheront. Je déglutis difficilement avant de m'enfuir, purement et simplement. J'ai la main sur la poignée en métal, prêt à bondir dans le couloir qui mène à l'internat, mais je me retourne.

Il me regarde, l'air horriblement seul.

Comme moi.

― Demain matin… Vous avez pas intérêt à oublier ! Je m'exclame avant de sortir.

Je traverse le couloir au pas de course, sans m'arrêter, les joues style barbecue et le cœur en mode rave party, l'image de son sourire brûlé à jamais sous mes paupières.

Et _merde._

* * *

**~ · ~**

* * *

Je suis cueilli à l'entrée de l'internat par une des pionnes bien en pétard. Je lui brandis mon passe et après l'avoir checké, elle devient miel direct. Ça m'arrange grave. Pas envie de me prendre la tête. Il est 22 h 45, tout le monde est donc déjà parqué dans sa chambre.

La pionne m'escorte jusqu'à la mienne, je scanne ma carte et je referme aussi vite derrière moi.

Vivian m'attendait visiblement. Son expression inquiète fait place à un grand sourire en me voyant. Je peux pas m'empêcher de lui rendre. Il est juste trop mignon, en pyjama comme ça, avec des chaussettes et un gros pull en laine qui lui donne l'air à la fois adorable et douillet. Mes doigts me démangent tellement j'ai envie de le câliner, de passer ma main dans ses fins cheveux pour voir s'ils sont aussi soyeux qu'ils en ont l'air. Mes hormones sont en folie après ce qu'il s'est passé sur le toit et je me suis jamais senti aussi frustré.

Je dois broadcaster mes phéromones parce que son sourire se fait plus séducteur. Il baisse la tête, genre faux timide et me regarde d'en dessous ses longs cils dorés.

Et là ça me frappe, comme sur le toit un peu plus tôt. Il ressemble au proviseur (Lawrence) un truc de fou. Du coup je suis pris de nausée et je détourne le regard.

Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire putain ?!

Visiblement blessé par ma réaction, Vivian ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais il est interrompu par la punaise qui bondit hors de la salle de bain comme un diable de sa boite.

― Toi tu viens ! Nous avons des choses à nous dire, il s'exclame en m'attrapant par le bras sous le regard stupéfait de Vivian.

― Nate !

― Vivian, ça suffit !

J'ai pas le temps de réagir que je suis littéralement trainé dans la salle de bain par le rouquin. Il ferme la porte à clé et s'appuie dessus avec une expression entre exaspération et résolution plaquée sur le visage.

Je soupire. Je suis déjà crever rien qu'à le regarder, alors lui parler ?

― Puis-je savoir où tu étais ? Il susurre presque amoureusement.

Je hausse les épaules. Ça le regarde pas et sa voix et sa tête m'énervent déjà. Mais bon, ça m'arrange qu'il ait pris sur lui d'organiser cette petite réunion impromptue, ça m'évitera de lui courir après pour lui parler d'Uesugi.

― N'essaie même pas de me faire croire que tu es resté plus tard à l'entrainement, _il_ m'a prévenu au moment même où vous vous êtes quitté.

Eh beh…

― Bah ça va simplifier les choses alors. T'es d'accord ou pas ?

Sur le coup, il reste comme deux ronds de flan.

Je le regarde, incrédule. Merde, même Vivian est plus viril que lui et ça dit quelque chose croyez moi. J'l'appelle pas le p'tit mignon pour rien. Le pire dans tout ça c'est que cette punaise est plus grande que moi. Ça me fout _la rage_.

― Est-ce que je pourrais _savoir_ ce que tu cherches à faire exactement ? Il susurre de nouveau, dangereusement calme.

― Écoute, je suis trop crevé pour tourner en rond. _Il_ a dû te faire un topo, t'es d'accord ou tu l'es pas, point.

― C'est Xian, c'est ça ? Hum ? C'est un de ses plans pour…

Je l'arrête direct, parce que même si ça aurait pu, objectivement, être une magouille de Xian pour se monter un dossier sur l'héritier U-clean, il est à la limite de virer parano hystérique là, le rouquin. Sa voix sonne suraiguë et il est passé du rouge vif au blanc cadavre en un temps record.

Et là, comme d'hab, mon corps bouge avant que mon cerveau ne donne son accord. Je l'attrape par la nuque d'une main et l'embrasse profondément. Il vient de se brosser les dents et un goût de menthol m'envahit la bouche. Je fronce le nez un instant, j'aime pas trop les baisers menthe et compagnie, mais bon, ses lèvres sont douces et sa langue chaude et souple. Au moins ça a marché, il est totalement calmé pour le coup. Voir même peut-être à deux doigts de l'arrêt cardiaque vu comment il est raide. Perso, mon cerveau est parti faire la rumba avec ma dignité et mon sens de l'orientation et il ne reste plus que mini Shuan et ses amis les hormones dans la place.

Finalement je le laisse aller. Me taper les mecs (ou copines) des autres c'est pas trop mon trip, en chien ou pas. Je recule d'un pas et me lèche les lèvres ostentatoirement avant de profiter du spectacle.

Rouge écrevisse comme seuls les roux peuvent l'être, les yeux pratiquement hors de leur orbite, la mâchoire qui balaie le sol, ce mec est passé d'infiniment irritant à poêlant en l'espace d'un baiser.

― _Toi tu…tu !_

― Moi, je suis bi.

― Tu… Quoi ?

― Bi, bisexuel. Bi comme je trouve Camélia Rahmadi trop fraîche, mais je me ferais bien Vivian aussi. Bi comme ça tu vois ?

Son visage se tord de nouveau façon film d'horreur.

― _Menteur_! Il siffle avec toute la haine que peut contenir ce simple mot.

― Je mens pas. Xian est pas au courant. Enfin, elle s'en doute sûrement, parce que c'est Xian eh ? Mais elle a pas de preuve, et si j'ai mon mot à dire sur le sujet, elle en aura jamais.

― Pourquoi me dire ça à moi alors ? Pourquoi m'avoir...

― J'te le dis pour que tu comprennes pourquoi je veux vous aider. Je t'ai roulé une pelle parce que tes lèvres on dirait des bonbons à la fraise et j'ai la dalle. Ça te va comme raison ? Je l'interromps avant qu'il se mette à m'énerver de nouveau.

Son visage passe du pâle au rouge (je jure que ce mec me fera toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel d'ici la fin de cette discussion…). Il serre les dents et me fixe rageusement. Je peux voir les rouages de son cerveau tourner à toute vitesse. C'est pas sans me rappeler Uesugi quelques heures plus tôt. Ils ont plus en commun qu'une orientation sexuelle et un secret ces deux-là eh.

― Ce n'est que du bluff…

― Si tu veux une autre preuve, on appelle Vivian de suite et je te fais une démonstration couleur et son.

Il fronce les sourcils et inspire profondément.

― Tu es vraiment bisexuel ?

Je soupire profondément, pour le principe. Il me _fatigue_.

― Qu'as-tu à gagner en me disant ça ?

Putain ce qu'il est _obtus_!

― Y'a rien à gagner justement ! J'ai un dossier sur toi, t'as un dossier sur moi. On est à égalité. Alors fais pas chier et laisse-moi vous aider.

― Je…

Je le coupe direct parce que là, ma patience est à bout.

― Je te préviens, j'ai p't'être la même face que Xian, mais j'ai pas sa patience, alors crois pas que je vais passer la nuit ici à essayer de te convaincre. Les cartes sont sur la table. Y'a plus matière à tergiverser là. Alors, oui ou non ?

Il se mord la lèvre, fort, probablement pour retenir une remarque cinglante. Tant mieux parce que je suis au bout du bout là.

― Tu veux nous aider…

― Comme je te l'ai dit.

 _Milles fois_ au moins… mais qui compte eh _?_

― Et tu m'as embrassé, il fait en se pressant contre le mur, l'air de nouveau super suspicieux, mais visiblement pour d'autres raisons.

― T'es pas mon genre. Je réponds en haussant les épaules.

En même temps, mon genre c'était pas les blonds de deux mètres non plus à la base.

― Impossible. Je suis le genre de tout le monde.

Il a pas tort en plus le con.

― Si je veux une jolie fille je vais m'en taper une vraie.

― Tu es odieux.

― Je te retourne le compliment. Bon, on est ok alors ?

― … Une période d'essai…

― Ok, disons une, deux semaines ?

― Une semaine sera suffisante. Si tu nous trahis…

― T'inquiète, Uesugi m'a déjà fait le topo. Par contre, laisse-moi te dire un truc, je fais en m'approchant de lui, bien menaçant, parce que ce message-là, faut que je le fasse rentrer bien profond. Si tu parles de ce que je t'ai dit à Xian, même la moindre insinuation, non seulement je vous balance, mais c'est moi qui te tuerais.

Ses yeux verts s'assombrissent, comme si une étrange sorte de compréhension les traversait et il acquiesce lentement.

― Et pour Vivian ?

― En quoi ça te regarde ?

― C'est mon ami.

― Ouais, je réponds en rigolant. Parce que si ce type est comme Xian, ce que je soupçonne fortement, ami ça signifie personne utile pour lui.

J'évite un poing dans ma face de justesse. Je l'attrape par les poignets et le plaque contre la porte. Il a beau être plus grand, y'a pas vraiment de muscle. C'est tout doux et tendre, probablement comme Vivian, alors j'ai aucun de mal à le maitriser.

Son masque a glissé pour de bon et il me foudroie du regard avec une haine passionné qui ne me laisse pas indifférent. Les joues rouges, le souffle court, il me parait désirable pour la première fois depuis qu'il a ouvert la bouche le jour de notre rencontre.

Je le lâche direct. Mini Shuan est déjà bien assez excité comme ça.

― Tente plus jamais un truc de ce genre, je te préviens. T'es pas équipé pour recevoir la monnaie de ta pièce.

― Tu es…

― Ouais ouais, garde tes mots d'amour pour ton chéri. Et pas la peine de chercher à protéger la vertu de Vivian, c'est pas moi le séducteur machiavélique de l'histoire, eh.

Il peut pas empêcher l'ombre d'un sourire de venir effleurer ses lèvres à cette remarque.

― Je ne sais pas ce qu'il te trouve.

― Moi non plus, mais franchement, tu t'en tapes et moi aussi. Quoiqu'il se passe entre lui et moi ça restera secret et discret. Aux yeux du peuple ce sera ton porte-parole qui vient me tailler la discut' au mieux, mon pote au pire. Point.

― On dirait que tu as mûrement réfléchi la question.

― Question de survie, je fais en haussant les épaules.

Il acquiesce gravement et ça se voit qu'il comprend.

Comme avec Uesugi, on échange nos numéros, sans les noter ni rien, de tête, parce que c'est le seul moyen sûr de stocker une info sensible de nos jours.

Vivian nous attend dans la chambre, l'air un peu affolé. Il se détend en nous voyant sortir relativement sereins, l'un comme l'autre.

― Vous ne vous êtes pas battu quand même ?!

C'est à moi que la question s'adresse visiblement.

― Je tape pas les filles.

― Je vais te donner une bonne raison de me frapper Xi, gronde la Punaise avec ce regard brûlant qui pourrait presque le rendre intéressant.

Je le cherche pas plus et mon contente d'un sourire. Normalement, je l'aurais poussé dans ses derniers retranchements, mais là j'ai juste pas envie. Je me sens tellement… calme ? Détendu. J'ai envie d'être demain soir.

La main de Vivian sur la mienne, timide et incertaine me ramène à la réalité. Je suis pas si mal ici et maintenant non plus.

Il me m'entraine vers mon coin de la chambre, sous la mezzanine. Je tire le rideau et m'installe dans le fauteuil. Il prend la chaise. La Punaise est déjà montée dans son propre lit. Caché là, avec juste la lampe de bureau pour nous éclairer, on se croirait presque seul au monde. Un peu comme avec Lawrence sur le toit. La similitude de la situation est encore plus frappante à cause de leur ressemblance physique. Ou peut-être que ce n'est pas tant le physique, mais plus la façon dont Vivian me regarde à ce moment, plein de désir et d'intérêt, comme si j'étais le centre de son monde. C'est pas aussi dévastateur que de la part de Lawrence, mais ça fait son petit effet.

J'ai pas l'habitude qu'on s'intéresse à moi au-delà de ce qu'il y a dans mon jean.

― Dure journée ? Il murmure finalement.

― T'as pas idée.

Il soupire et ramène ses genoux sous son pull avant de poser sa tête dessus. Il est juste trop adorable, j'ai envie de le câliner à mort.

― Tu ne vas rien me dire.

Je suis trop fatigué pour jouer. Lui aussi.

― Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi au juste ?

― Toi et Nate vous êtes pareils, qu'est-ce que j'attends de toi, qu'est-ce que je veux de toi. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis sympa avec toi que je veux forcément quelque chose !

― Ah ouais ? Je peux pas m'empêcher de railler, un peu amer.

― Tu sais que j'ai envie de toi. Je ne te l'ai pas caché et je ne vais pas commencer maintenant. Mais si coucher avec toi va nous empêcher d'être ami alors je préfère ne pas le faire.

Là, j'avoue que je suis surpris. Agréablement. Surtout que je peux sentir qu'il est totalement sérieux. C'est pas un plan pour mieux me rentrer dedans. Je sens mes joues chauffer et je sais plus quoi dire pour le coup.

Il fronce de nouveau les sourcils et son regard se fait triste, désabusé.

― C'est déjà trop tard n'est-ce pas ?

― Ah… non… Enfin. Je suis pas… Je sais pas trop comment on fait ça… J'arrive à balbutier parce que je sais même pas moi-même ce que j'essaie de dire là maintenant.

― Faire quoi ?

― Ce truc-là. Être _ami_.

Il fait une de ces têtes et là je suis carrément certain que j'ai viré cramoisi. Je me lève d'un bond, totalement humilié et je me serais barré s'il m'avait pas suivi presque illico et attrapé par les poignets. Ses mains sont fermes, mais douces. Elles me laissent la possibilité de me dégager si j'en ai envie, et c'est juste ce qu'il me faut.

― Je ne suis pas en train de me moquer de toi… Il murmure, si proche de moi que je pourrais compter ses longs cils blonds un à un.

― Tu pourrais.

― Jamais, il murmure avec une sorte de ferveur. Moi non plus, tu sais, je ne suis pas très doué à ce _truc-là_ comme tu le dis.

― Toi ? Je fais, un peu incrédule, parce que j'ai du mal à imaginer un mec aussi extraverti et adorable que Vivian autrement qu'entouré d'une nuée d'amis et de prétendants.

― Les apparences peuvent être trompeuses…

― Ah… Je murmure en hochant la tête, parce que ça, je ne le sais que trop bien.

Ses lèvres se posent sur ma joue, douces et chaudes. Il me relâche et se recule avec un sourire timide, mais rayonnant.

― On essaie ?

― Ce _truc-là_.

― Oui, il répond avec un petit rire, ce _truc-là_. Toi et moi. Et plus si affinité.

J'acquiesce silencieusement, un peu intimidé du coup.

― Alors… Hum… ? Je commence un peu maladroitement.

Il m'invite silencieusement à me rassoir et rapproche la chaise de moi cette fois-ci avant de s'y installer.

― Tu vas t'inscrire à un club de sport alors ?

Il parait réellement intéressé par la question et toute la tension me quitte d'un coup.

Je lui parle de Misaki, du club d'athlétisme. Il aime pas le foot, mais bizarrement, il s'y connait très bien en baseball. Son frère est fan apparemment et il a fait pas mal de softball étant petit. Il me fait découvrir la musique classique et j'aime bien. Surtout les solos de violon, parce que c'est un instrument qui vous touche en plein cœur. On discute jusqu'à ce qu'on nous coupe la lumière et encore après, dans le noir, avec juste la lueur de nos téléphones. Et c'est à regret, malgré une fatigue presque insupportable, que je vais me coucher.

Le sommeil met pourtant un moment à venir. J'ai trop le cœur rempli de tous ces sentiments que j'ai jamais ressentis auparavant et c'est juste trop. Je prends une profonde inspiration et force mon corps à se détendre.

Si je me laisse submerger maintenant, qu'est-ce que ce sera demain.

Le sommeil m'emporte sur le souvenir d'une main fraiche sur ma joue et d'un regard gris brûlant.

Demain…

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline  
> L'histoire se passe en début 2040.  
> Lexique  
> Je discutais avec L qui lit cette fic et qui m'a demandé très candidement comment se lisait le prénom de Vivian. Alors je lui ai demandé de me dire comment il prononcerait tous les prénoms des perso et là, le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est j'ai eu des surprises lol  
> Donc voilà un petit lexique de la prononciation des prénoms et nom de famille ^_^  
> Shuan: Prononcer chou-an chi  
> Xian Hasumi : Chi-an hassumi (u presque muet)  
> Vivian Schilton : Prononcer le an, comme Evian (Vivian et non pas Vivianne) lol Chiltone  
> Lawrence : Lorènce  
> Katsura Uesugi : Katsula (le u est presque muet) ouèssugui  
> Nathaniel De la Vrillière : le surnom de Nathaniel, nate se prononce nayte  
> Kyô : Kyoo (on allonge le o)  
> Ryûichi Akagi : Lyouitchi akagui  
> Misaki : Missaki ou Saki (comme sa de sapin)  
> Evangeline : èvangéline et non pas évanjeuline


End file.
